1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image measurement method of measuring positions and azimuths of a point and a surface, which appear on an image, in space, an image measurement apparatus for implementing the measurement method, and an image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program for implementing the image measurement.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to move a mobile robot, a motorcar, an airplane, etc. to meet surroundings, there is a need to measure surroundings on a three-dimensional basis from a dynamic picture image on a camera and the like. Now, let us consider as to how a person performs a three-dimensional measurement through a visual sensation (exactly to say, a movement vision) in the event that a person lands an airplane and a person walks.
FIG. 1 shows an optical flow pattern which is reflected in the retinas of a pilot. The pilot exactly lands an airplane in accordance with this pattern through perceiving a slope (three-dimensional azimuth) of a runway and information as to such a matter that xe2x80x9ccontinuous traveling of the airplane brings about an arrival at the runway after what secondxe2x80x9d. That is, the pilot measures a three-dimensional azimuth of a plane (the runway) and a xe2x80x9ctime up to crossing the planexe2x80x9d to land the airplane.
Next, let us consider a case where we walk a passage. When a person walks in a direction that the person runs against a wall of the passage, the optical flow pattern as mentioned above is reflected in the retinas of the person. A time up to going across the wall, that is, a time up to running against the wall, is measured from the pattern, and the person moves in a direction to avoid the wall in accordance with a three-dimensional azimuth, which is simultaneously measured with the time up to running against the wall. On the other hand, in the event that the person walks in parallel to the wall, it is measured that the person does not run against to the wall always, in other words, the person runs against the wall after the infinite time elapses, and thus the person continues to walk in that direction. In this manner, the person can exactly avoid the wall and walk even if it is a curved passage. Also in the event that a person walks in an office, in a similar fashion, the person can avoid an xe2x80x9cobject constituted of a planexe2x80x9d, such as a white board, a desk, a locker. Further, in the event that a person drives a motor car, the person performs driving on a high way, putting a car into the garage, and the like through performing the similar xe2x80x9cthree-dimensional measurement on a planexe2x80x9d.
In this manner, our visual sensation makes it possible to perform an exact movement through a measurement of three-dimensional geometric information (a three-dimensional azimuth on a plane, and a time up to crossing the plane) of an object constituting of a plane (there are a lot of such objects). Also with respect to a curved object, it is possible to spatially recognize the curved object through a measurement of three-dimensional geometric information of a xe2x80x9cgroup of planes contacting to the curved objectxe2x80x9d.
If such xe2x80x9cthree-dimensional geometric information on a planexe2x80x9d can be measured from an image, it is possible to move a mobile robot, a motorcar, an airplane, etc. so as to meet surroundings or so as to avoid the obstacles.
With respect to the respective velocity elements of the optical flow pattern shown in FIG. 1, that is, a motion (a local motion) on a local area, there is reported a technology of measuring those elements from a dynamic picture image (Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazettes Hei. 05-165956, Hei. 06-165957, Hei. 06-044364, and Hei. 09-081369; xe2x80x9cA method of performing a two-dimensional correlation and a convolution along the xcfx81 coordinates on the Hough plane on a one-dimensional basisxe2x80x9d by Kawakami, S. and Okamoto, H., SINNGAKUGIHOU, vol. IE96-19, pp. 31-38, 1996; and xe2x80x9cA cell model for the detection of local image motion on the magnocellular pathway of the visual cortex,xe2x80x9d Kawakami, S. and Okamoto., H., Vision Research, vol. 36, pp. 117-147, 1996).
However, there is no report as to a method of measuring xe2x80x9cthree-dimensional geometric information on a plane (a three-dimensional azimuth on a plane, a time up to crossing the plane, and a shortest distance to the plane)xe2x80x9d through unifying the optical flow pattern.
Further, there is reported a technology of measuring three-dimensional geometric information (a three-dimensional azimuth on those elements, the shortest distance on those elements, etc.) as to a straight line and a column in a space from a dynamic picture image (Japanese Patent Publications Hei. 03-52106, Hei. 06-14356, Hei. 06-14335, and Hei. 06-10603, and Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette Hei. 02-816037; xe2x80x9cA measurement of three-dimensional azimuth and distance of a line segment by a spherical mappingxe2x80x9d by Inamoto, Y., et al., a society for the study of COMPUTER VISION, vol. 45-2, pp. 1-8, 1986; xe2x80x9cImplementation of monocular stereoscopic vision with bird-mimicryxe2x80x9d by Science Asahi, June, pp. 28-33, 1987; xe2x80x9cMeasurement in three dimensions by motion stereo and spherical mappingxe2x80x9d by Morita, T., et al., CVPR, pp. 422-428, 1989; xe2x80x9cMotion stereo vision systemxe2x80x9d by Inamoto, Y., Proceeding of ""91 ISART, pp. 239-246, 1991; and Section 4.2.2.1, xe2x80x9cReport of Sho. 60 Utility Nuclear Electric Power Generation Institution Robot Development Contract Research (Advanced Robot Technology Research Association)xe2x80x9d).
However, there is no report as to a method of measuring three-dimensional geometric information on a plane.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a technology of measuring three-dimensional geometric information on a plane and position information on a point from an image such as the optical flow pattern. Incidentally, as will be described later, a measuring of the three-dimensional geometric information includes a measurement of the shortest distance to a plane.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a technology of measuring three-dimensional geometric information on a plane from a stereo image.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a first image measurement method of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on a predetermined observation point, using a compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc}, which is determined by four positions pinf, p0, p1, pc of a measuring point, or an operation equivalent to said compound ratio, where p0 and p1 denote measuring positions at mutually different two measuring times on an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, respectively, pinf denotes a position of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point, which is relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction v between said two measuring times and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between said two measuring times, and pc denotes a position of the measuring point at a superposing time in which a measuring plane including the measuring point is superposed on the observation point in the moving continuous state.
In the first image measurement method as mentioned above, said compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio include an operation using the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point.
In the first image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that as said physical quantity indexing the superposing time, a normalized time ntc, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
ntc=tc/xcex94t
where tc denotes a time between the one measuring time of said two measuring times and said superposing time, and xcex94t denotes a time between said two measuring times,
and said normalized time ntc is determined in accordance with the following equation
ntc={pinfp0p1pc}
xe2x80x83or an equation equivalent to the above equation.
In the first image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines intersecting at a cross point and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point are determined in such a manner that a process of determining a polar line associated with the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time through a polar transformation for the position pc is executed as to a plurality of measuring points existing in the measurement space, and cross points of polar lines, which are formed when a plurality of polar lines determined through an execution of said process are drawn on a polar line drawing space, are determined.
In the first image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity, and an azimuth-of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point are determined in such a manner that a process of determining a polar line associated with the measuring point through a polar transformation for the position pc at the superposing time on the measuring point, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on a polar line drawing space, is executed as to a plurality of measuring points existing in the measurement space, and a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through an execution of said process offers a maximal value.
In the first image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity, and an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point are determined in such a manner that a process of determining a polar line associated with the measuring point through a polar transformation for the position pc at the superposing time on the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with a motion parallax xcfx84 between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 of the measuring point at the two measuring times, and of voting the response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on a polar line drawing space, is executed as to a plurality of measuring points existing in the measurement space, and a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through an execution of said process offers a maximal value is determined.
In the first image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time is determined using said compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, upon determination of a physical quantity indexing the superposing time, the two measuring positions p0 and p1 of the measuring point at the two measuring times or the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, and the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state.
In the first image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that the image measurement method comprises:
a first step of setting up the physical quantity indexing the superposing time in form of a parameter;
a second step of determining the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time, using said compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, in accordance with the physical quantity indexing the superposing time set up in the first step, the two measuring positions p0 and p1 of the measuring point at the two measuring times or the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, and the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state; and
a third step of determining a polar line associated with the measuring point through a polar transformation of the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time,
wherein said second step and said third step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while a value of said parameter is altered in said first step, and thereafter,
effected is a fourth step of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines intersecting at a cross point and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point in such a manner that cross points of polar lines, which are formed when a plurality of polar lines determined through a repetition of said first to third steps by a plurality of number of times are drawn on a polar line drawing space, are determined.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said third step is a step of determining the polar line, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on a polar line drawing space, and
said fourth step is a step of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first to third steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said image measurement method further comprises a fifth step of setting up a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in form of a second parameter,
said second step is a step of determining the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time using the physical quantity indexing the superposing time, which is set up in said first step, the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, the motion parallax xcfx84, which is set up in said fifth step, and the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state,
said third step is a step of determining a polar line associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on a polar line drawing space,
said second step and the third step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said parameters are altered in said first step and said fifth step, and
said fourth step is a step of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of said first, fifth, second and third steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value is determined, instead of determination of said cross point.
It is also preferable said third step is a step of determining a polar line drawn on a sphere in form of a large circle through a polar transformation of the position pc.
It is also preferable said third step is a step of determining a polar line drawn in form of a large circle on a sphere through a polar transformation of the position pc, and projected into an inside of a circle on a plane.
It is also preferable said third step is a step of determining a polar line drawn on a plane in form of a straight line through a polar transformation of the position pc.
In the first image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that the image measurement method comprises:
a first step of setting up the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state through setting up the moving direction v in form of a first parameter;
a second step of setting up the physical quantity indexing the superposing time in form of a second parameter;
a third step of determining the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time, using said compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, in accordance with the position pinf set up in said first step, the physical quantity indexing the superposing time set up in the second step, and the two measuring positions p0 and p1 of the measuring point at the two measuring times or the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point,; and
a fourth step of determining a polar line associated with the measuring point through a polar transformation of the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time,
wherein said third step and said fourth step of said first step to said fourth step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said first parameter and said second parameter are altered in said first step and said second step, and thereafter,
effected is a fifth step of determining a true moving direction, and of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines intersecting at a cross point determined on a polar line drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point in such a manner that cross points of polar lines, which are formed when a plurality of polar lines determined through a repetition of said first to fourth steps are drawn on an associated polar line drawing space of a plurality of polar line drawing spaces according to said first parameter, are determined on each polar line drawing space, and a polar line drawing space associated with the true moving direction relative to said observation point on said measuring point is selected in accordance with information as to a number of polar lines intersecting at the cross points.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said fourth step is a step of determining the polar line, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on the polar line drawing space,
said fifth step is a step of determining the true moving direction, and of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a polar line drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first to fourth steps offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each polar line drawing space, and a polar line drawing space associated with the true moving direction is selected in accordance with information as to a maximal value at the maximal point.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said image measurement method further comprises a sixth step of setting up a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in form of a third parameter,
said third step is a step of determining the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time using the position pinf, which is set up in said first step, the physical quantity indexing the superposing time, which is set up in said second step, the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, and the motion parallax xcfx84, which is set up in said sixth step,
said fourth step is a step of determining a polar line associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on a polar line drawing space,
said third step and the fourth step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said parameters are altered in said second step and said sixth step, and
said fifth step is a step of determining the true moving direction, and of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a polar line drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of the first, second, sixth, third and fourth steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each polar line drawing space, and a polar line drawing space associated with the true moving direction is selected in accordance with information as to a maximal value at the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a second image measurement method of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from a predetermined observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of two measuring times, using a compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc}, which is determined by four positions pinf, p0, p1, pc of a measuring point, or an operation equivalent to said compound ratio, and an inner product (nsxc2x7v) of the azimuth ns of the measuring plane and a moving direction v, where p0 and p1 denote measuring positions at mutually different two measuring times on an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, respectively, v denotes a moving direction between said two measuring times, which is relative with respect to the observation point, pinf denotes a position of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point, which is relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction v between said two measuring times and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between said two measuring times, pc denotes a position of the measuring point at a superposing time in which a measuring plane including the measuring point is superposed on the observation point in the moving continuous state, and ns denotes the azimuth of the measuring plane.
In the second image measurement method as mentioned above, said compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio include an operation using the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point.
In the second image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that as said physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, a normalization shortest distance nds, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
nds=ds/xcex94x
and said normalization shortest distance nds is determined in accordance with the following equation,
nds=ntc(nsxc2x7v)
using a normalized time ntc, which is expressed by the following equation, and the inner product (nsxc2x7v)
ntc=tc/xcex94t
where ds denotes a shortest distance between the observation point and the measuring plane at one measuring time of said two measuring times, tc denotes a time between the one measuring time of said two measuring times and said superposing time, xcex94x denotes a moving distance of the measuring point, which is relative to the observation point, between said two measuring times, and xcex94t denotes a time between said two measuring times.
In the second image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that the image measurement method comprises:
a first step of setting up the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance in form of a first parameter;
a second step of setting up the inner product (nsxc2x7v) in form of a second parameter;
a third step of determining the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time, using said compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, in accordance with the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance set up in the first step, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) set up in the second step, the two measuring positions p0 and p1 of the measuring point at the two measuring times or the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, and the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state;
a fourth step of determining a polar line associated with the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time through a polar transformation of the position pc, and
a fifth step of determining a point on the polar line, said point being given with an angle r with respect to the moving direction v,
r=cosxe2x88x921(nsxc2x7v)
wherein said third step to said fifth step, of said first step to said fifth step, are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said first parameter and said second parameter are altered in said first step and said second step, so that a curved line, which couples a plurality of points determined through an execution of said fifth step as to one measuring point by a plurality of number of times wherein a value of said first parameter is identical and a value of said second parameter is varied, is determined on the plurality of measuring points for each value of said first parameter, and thereafter,
effected is a sixth step of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines intersecting at a cross point and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from said observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times in such a manner that cross points of curved lines, which are formed when a plurality of curved lines determined through a repetition of said first to fifth steps by a plurality of number of times are drawn on a curved line drawing space, are determined.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said fifth step is a step of determining said point, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with said point for a point associated with said point in said curved line drawing space,
said sixth step is a step of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first to fifth steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said image measurement method further comprises a seventh step of setting up a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in form of a third parameter,
said third step is a step of determining the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time using the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance set up in the first step, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) set up in the second step, the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, the motion parallax xcfx84, which is set up in said seventh step, and the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state,
said fifth step is a step of determining said point on a polar line associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of a measuring point associated with said point on the polar line for a point associated with said point on the polar line in said curved line drawing space,
said third step to said fifth step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in said first step, said second step and said seventh step, and
said sixth step is a step of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of said first, second, seventh and third to fifth steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value is determined, instead of determination of said cross point.
It is also preferable that said fifth step is a step of determining a curved line drawn on a sphere in form of a curved line coupling a plurality of lines involved in one measuring point, which is determined through repetition of said fifth step.
It is also preferable that said fifth step is a step of determining a curved line drawn on a sphere in form of a curved line coupling a plurality of lines involved in one measuring point, which is determined through repetition of said fifth step, said curved line being projected into an inside of a circle on a plane.
In the second image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that the image measurement method comprises:
a first step of setting up the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state through setting up the moving direction v in form of a first parameter;
a second step of setting up the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance in form of a second parameter;
a third step of setting up the inner product (nsxc2x7v) in form of a third parameter;
a fourth step of determining the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time, using said compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, in accordance with the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state, which is set up in said first step, the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, which is set up in the second step, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) set up in the third step, and the two measuring positions p0 and p1 of the measuring point at the two measuring times or the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point;
a fifth step of determining a polar line associated with the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time through a polar transformation of the position pc; and
a sixth step of determining a point on the polar line, said point being given with an angle r with respect to the moving direction v,
r=cosxe2x88x921(nsxc2x7v)
wherein said fourth step to said sixth step, of said first step to said sixth step, are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said first parameter to said third parameter are altered in said first step to said third step, so that a curved line, which couples a plurality of points determined through an execution of said sixth step as to one measuring point by a plurality of number of times wherein a value of said first parameter is identical and a value of said second parameter is identical, and a value of said third parameter is varied, is determined on the plurality of measuring points for each combination of a respective value of said first parameter and a respective value of said second parameter, and thereafter,
effected is a seventh step of determining a true moving direction, and of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines intersecting at a cross point determined on a curved line drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times in such a manner that cross points of curved lines, which are formed when a plurality of curved lines determined through a repetition of said first to sixth steps are drawn on an associated curved line drawing space of a plurality of curved line drawing spaces according to said first parameter, are determined on each curved line drawing space, and a curved line drawing space associated with the true moving direction relative to said observation point on said measuring point is selected in accordance with information as to a number of curved lines intersecting at the cross points.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said sixth step is a step of determining said point, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with said point for points in the curved line drawing space wherein a curved line including said point is drawn,
said seventh step is a step of determining the true moving direction, and of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a curved line drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first to sixth steps offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each curved line drawing space, and a curved line drawing space associated with the true moving direction is selected in accordance with information as to a maximal value at the maximal point.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said image measurement method further comprises an eighth step of setting up a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in form of a fourth parameter,
said fourth step is a step of determining the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time using the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state, which is set up in said first step, the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, which is set up in the second step, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) set up in the third step, the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is set up in said eighth step,
said sixth step is a step of determining said point associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of a measuring point associated with said point on the polar line for points in the curved line drawing space,
said fourth to sixth steps are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said parameters are altered in said first, second, third and eighth steps, and
said seventh step is a step of determining the true moving direction, and of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a curved line drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of the first, second, third, eighth steps, and the fourth to sixth steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each curved line drawing space, and a curved line drawing space associated with the true moving direction is selected in accordance with information as to a maximal value at the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a third image measurement method of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from a predetermined observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of two measuring times, using a simple ratio(pinfp0p1), which is determined by three positions pinf, p0, p1 of a measuring point, or an operation equivalent to said simple ratio, where p0 and p1 denote measuring positions at mutually different two measuring times on an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, respectively, v denotes a moving direction between said two measuring times, which is relative with respect to the observation point, and pinf denotes a position of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point, which is relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction v between said two measuring times and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between said two measuring times.
In the third image measurement method, said simple ratio (pinfp0p1) or the operation equivalent to said simple ratio include an operation using the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point.
In the third image measurement method, it is acceptable that as the positions pinf, p0, p1 of the measuring point, positions projected on a sphere are adopted, and as said physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, a normalization shortest distance nds, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
nds=ds/xcex94x
where ds denotes a shortest distance between the observation point and the measuring plane at one measuring time of said two measuring times, and xcex94x denotes a moving distance of the measuring point, which is relative to the observation point, between said two measuring times,
wherein said image measurement method comprises:
a first step of setting up the normalization shortest distance nds in form of a parameter;
a second step of determining a radius R defined by the following equation or the equivalent equation;
R=cosxe2x88x921(nds/(pinfp0p1))
xe2x80x83using the normalization shortest distance nds set up in the first step and the simple ratio (pinfp0p1) or the operation equivalent to said simple ratio; and
a third step of determining a small circle of a radius R taking as a center a measuring position of the measuring point at one measuring time of said two measuring times,
wherein said second step and said third step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while the parameter is altered in said first step, and thereafter,
effected is a fourth step of determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles intersecting at a cross point and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that cross points of small circles, which are formed when a plurality of small circles determined through a repetition of said first to third steps by a plurality of number of times are drawn on a small circle drawing space, are determined.
In this case, it is preferable that wherein the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said third step is a step of determining said small circle, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with said small circle for each point on a locus of the small circle, which is formed when the small circle thus determined is drawn on a small circle drawing space,
said fourth step is a step of determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first to third steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said image measurement method further comprises a fifth step of setting up a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in form of a second parameter,
said second step is a step of determining the radius R using the normalization shortest distance nds set up in the first step, the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state, the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, and the motion parallax xcfx84, which is set up in said fifth step,
said third step is a step of determining said small circle associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of a measuring point associated with said small circle for each point on a locus of the small circle, which is formed when the small circle thus determined is drawn on a small circle drawing space,
said second step and said third step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in said first step and said fifth step, and
said fourth step is a step of determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of said first, fifth, second and third steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value is determined, instead of determination of said cross point.
It is also preferable that said third step is a step of determining a small circle of a radius R on the sphere, and also determining a small circle in which said small circle of a radius R on the sphere is projected into an inside of a circle on a plane.
In the third image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that as the positions pinf, p0, p1 of the measuring point, positions projected on a sphere are adopted, and as said physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, a normalization shortest distance nds, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
nds=ds/xcex94x
where ds denotes a shortest distance between the observation point and the measuring plane at one measuring time of said two measuring times, and xcex94x denotes a moving distance of the measuring point, which is relative to the observation point, between said two measuring times,
wherein said image measurement method comprises:
a first step of setting up the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state through setting up the moving direction v in form of a first parameter;
a second step of setting up the normalization shortest distance nds in form of a second parameter;
a third step of determining a radius R defined by the following equation or the equivalent equation;
R=cosxe2x88x921(nds/(pinfp0p1))
xe2x80x83using the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state, which is set up in the first step, the normalization shortest distance nds set up in the second step and the simple ratio (pinfp0p1) or the operation equivalent to said simple ratio; and
a fourth step of determining a small circle of a radius R taking as a center a measuring position of the measuring point at one measuring time of said two measuring times,
wherein said third step and said fourth step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of the first and second parameters are altered in said first step and said second step, and thereafter,
effected is a fifth step of determining a true moving direction, and of determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles intersecting at a cross point determined on a small circle drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that cross points of small circles, which are formed when a plurality of small circles determined through a repetition of said first to fourth steps are drawn on an associated small circle drawing space of a plurality of small circle drawing spaces according to said first parameter, are determined on each small circle drawing space, and a small circle drawing space associated with the true moving direction relative to said observation point on said measuring point is selected in accordance with information as to a number of small circles intersecting at the cross points.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said fourth step is a step of determining said small circle, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with said small circle for each point on a locus of the small circle, which is formed when the small circle thus determined is drawn on a small circle drawing space,
said fifth step is a step of determining a true moving direction, and of determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a small circle drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first to fourth steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each small circle drawing space, and a small circle drawing space associated with the true moving direction is selected in accordance with information as to the maximal value on the maximal point.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said image measurement method further comprises a sixth step of setting up a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in form of a third parameter,
said second step is a step of determining the radius R using the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state, which is set up in said first step, the normalization shortest distance nds set up in the second step, the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, and the motion parallax xcfx84, which is set up in said fifth step,
said fourth step is a step of determining said small circle associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of a measuring point associated with said small circle for each point on a locus of the small circle, which is formed when the small circle thus determined is drawn on a small circle drawing space associated with the small circle,
said third step and said fourth step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in said first step, said second step and said sixth step, and
said fifth step is a step of determining a true moving direction, and of determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a small circle drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first, second, sixth, third and fourth steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each small circle drawing space, and a small circle drawing space associated with the true moving direction is selected in accordance with information as to the maximal value on the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a fourth image measurement method of determining a physical quantity indexing a distance between a predetermined observation point and a measuring point at one measuring time of two measuring times, using a simple ratio (pinfp0p1), which is determined by three positions pinf, p0, p1 of the measuring point, or an operation equivalent to said simple ratio, where p0 and p1 denote measuring positions at mutually different two measuring times on an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, respectively, and pinf denotes a position of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point, which is relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction v between said two measuring times and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between said two measuring times.
In the fourth image measurement method, said simple ratio (pinfp0p1) or the operation equivalent to said simple ratio include an operation using the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point.
In the fourth image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that as said physical quantity indexing the distance, a normalized distance nd0, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
nd0=d0/xcex94x
where d0 denotes a distance between the observation point and the measuring point at one measuring time of the two measuring times, and xcex94x denotes a moving distance of the measuring point between said two measuring times with respect to the observation point,
and said normalized distance nd0 is determined in accordance with the following equation
nd0=(pinfp0p1)
xe2x80x83or an equation equivalent to the above equation.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a fifth image measurement method comprising:
a first step of setting up coordinates in a voting space in form of a parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which a measuring plane, including an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, is superposed on the observation point, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane, in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point inside the measurement space, said measuring point being relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction relative with respect to the observation point between mutually different two measuring times on the measuring point and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between said two measuring times;
a second step of determining a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in accordance with a measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, a position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state, and the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in the first step;
a third step of determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of the measuring point in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a fourth step of voting the response intensity determined in the third step for the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in the first step,
wherein the second step to the fourth step, of the first to fourth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in the first step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a sixth image measurement method comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a first parameter a moving direction v of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, said moving direction being relative with respect to the observation point between mutually different two measuring times, and setting up a position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point is continued in a direction identical to the moving direction v and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between the two measuring times;
a second step of setting up coordinates in a voting space according to the first parameter in form of a second parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which a measuring plane including the measuring point is superposed on the observation point, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane;
a third step of determining a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in accordance with a measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, a position pinf set up in the first step, and the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in the second step;
a fourth step of determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of the measuring point in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a fifth step of voting the response intensity determined in the fourth step for the coordinates in the voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being set up in the second step,
wherein the third step to the fifth step, of the first to fifth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in the first step and the second step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a seventh image measurement method comprising:
a first step of setting up coordinates in a voting space in form of a parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between a predetermined observation point inside a predetermined measurement space for observation of the measurement space and a measuring plane, including an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point inside the measurement space, at one measuring time of mutually different two measuring times, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane;
a second step of determining a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in accordance with a measuring position p0 at one measuring time of the two measuring times on the measuring point, a position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction relative with respect to the observation point between mutually different two measuring times and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between said two measuring times, and the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in the first step;
a third step of determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of the measuring point in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a fourth step of voting the response intensity determined in the third step for the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in the first step,
wherein the second step to the fourth step, of the, first to fourth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in the first step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, an eighth image measurement method comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a first parameter a moving direction v of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, said moving direction being relative with respect to the observation point between mutually different two measuring times, and setting up a position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point is continued in a direction identical to the moving direction v and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between the two measuring times;
a second step of setting up coordinates in a voting space according to the first parameter in form of a second parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to a measuring plane including the measuring point at one measuring time of the two measuring times, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane;
a third step of determining a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in accordance with a measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, a position pinf set up in the first step, and the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in the second step;
a fourth step of determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of the measuring point in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a fifth step of voting the response intensity determined in the fourth step for the coordinates in the voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being set up in the second step,
wherein the third step to the fifth step, of the first to fifth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in the first step and the second step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a ninth image measurement method comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a parameter a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions p0 and p1 at mutually different two measuring times, of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space;
a second step of determining coordinates in a voting space, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which a measuring plane, including the measuring point, is superposed on the observation point, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane, in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point, said measuring point being relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction relative with respect to the observation point between the two measuring times on the measuring point and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between the two measuring times, in accordance with a measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, a position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state, and the motion parallax xcfx84 set up in the first step;
a third step of determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of the measuring point, which is set up in the first step, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a fourth step of voting the response intensity determined in the third step for the coordinates in the voting space, said coordinates being set up in the second step,
wherein the second step to the fourth step, of the first to fourth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in the first step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a tenth image measurement method comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a first parameter a moving direction v of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, said moving direction being relative with respect to the observation point between mutually different two measuring times, and setting up a position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point is continued in a direction identical to the moving direction v and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between the two measuring times;
a second step of setting up in form of a second parameter a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point;
a third step of determining coordinates in a voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which a measuring plane, including the measuring point, is superposed on the observation point, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane, in the moving continuous state, in accordance with a measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on the measuring point, a position pinf set up in the first step, and the motion parallax xcfx84 set up in the second step;
a fourth step of determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of the measuring point, which is set up in the second step, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a fifth step of voting the response intensity determined in the fourth step for the coordinates in the voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being set up in the third step,
wherein the third step to the fifth step, of the first to fifth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in the first step and the second step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a eleventh image measurement method comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a parameter a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions p0 and p1 at mutually different two measuring times on the measuring point, of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space;
a second step of determining coordinates in a voting space, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to a measuring plane including the measuring point at one measuring time of the two measuring times, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane, in accordance with a measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, a position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point, said measuring point being relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction relative with respect to the observation point between the two measuring times on the measuring point and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between the two measuring times, and the motion parallax xcfx84 set up in the first step;
a third step of determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of the measuring point, which is set up in the first step, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a fourth step of voting the response intensity determined in the third step for the coordinates in the voting space, said coordinates being set up in the second step,
wherein the second step to the fourth step, of the first to fourth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in the first step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a twelfth image measurement method comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a first parameter a moving direction v of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, said moving direction being relative with respect to the observation point between mutually different two measuring times, and setting up a position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point is continued in a direction identical to the moving direction v and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between the two measuring times;
a second step of setting up in form of a second parameter a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point;
a third step of determining coordinates in a voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to a measuring plane including the measuring point at one measuring time of the two measuring times, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane, in the moving continuous state, in accordance with a measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on the measuring point, a position pinf set up in the first step, and the motion parallax xcfx84 set up in the second step;
a fourth step of determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of the measuring point, which is set up in the second step, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a fifth step of voting the response intensity determined in the fourth step for the coordinates in the voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being set up in the third step,
wherein the third step to the fifth step, of the first to fifth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in the first step and the second step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a thirteenth image measurement method comprising:
a first step of determining a response intensity associated with a motion parallax, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions at mutually different two measuring times, of an arbitrary measuring point in a predetermined measurement space, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from a predetermined observation point at mutually different two measuring times; and
a second step of voting the response intensity determined in the first step for coordinates associated with the measuring point and the motion parallax in a voting space, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which a measuring plane, including the measuring point, is superposed on the observation point, and an azimuth of the measuring plane, in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point, said measuring point being relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction relative with respect to the observation point between the two measuring times on the measuring point and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between the two measuring times;
wherein the first step and the second step are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space.
In the thirteenth image measurement method, it is acceptable that said image measurement method further comprises a third step of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by said voting in the voting space offers a maximal value is determined.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a fourteenth image measurement method comrising:
a first step of setting up in form of a parameter a moving direction of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, said moving direction being relative with respect to the observation point between mutually different two measuring times;
a second step of determining a response intensity associated with a motion parallax, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a third step of voting the response intensity determined in the second step for coordinates associated with the measuring point and the motion parallax in a voting space according to the parameter set up in the first step, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which a measuring plane, including the measuring point, is superposed on the observation point, and an azimuth of the measuring plane, in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point, said measuring point being relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction relative with respect to the observation point between the two measuring times on the measuring point and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between the two measuring times;
wherein the second step and the third step, of the first to third steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in the first step.
In the fourteenth image measurement method, it is acceptable that said image measurement method further comprises a fourth step of determining a true moving direction relative to the observation point on the measuring point, and of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a voting space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point, in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting is determined on each voting space, and the voting space associated with the true moving direction is selected in accordance with information as to the maximal value on the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a fifteenth image measurement method comrising:
a first step of determining a response intensity associated with a motion parallax, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions at mutually different two measuring times, of an arbitrary measuring point in a predetermined measurement space, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from a predetermined observation point at mutually different two measuring times; and
a second step of voting the response intensity determined in the first step for coordinates associated with the measuring point and the motion parallax in a voting space, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to a measuring plane, including the measuring point, at one measuring time of the two measuring times, and an azimuth of the measuring plane;
wherein the first step and the second step are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space.
In the fifteenth image measurement method, it is acceptable that said image measurement method further comprises a third step of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by said voting offers a maximal value is determined in the voting space.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a sixteenth image measurement method comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a parameter a moving direction of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, said moving direction being relative with respect to the observation point between mutually different two measuring times;
a second step of determining a response intensity associated with a motion parallax, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a third step of voting the response intensity determined in the second step for coordinates associated with the measuring point and the motion parallax in a voting space according to the parameter set up in the first step, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times, including the measuring point, and an azimuth of the measuring plane;
wherein the second step and the third step, of the first to third steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in the first step.
In the sixteenth image measurement method, it is acceptable that said image measurement method further comprises a fourth step of determining a true moving direction, and of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a voting space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a shortest distance from the observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times, in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by said voting offers a maximal value is determined on each voting space, and a voting space associated with the true moving direction relative to the observation point on the measuring point is selected in accordance with information as to the maximal value on the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a seventeenth image measurement method of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane and/or a physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of predetermined two observation points in an optical axis direction v coupling said two observation points, using a compound ratio {paxispRpLpc}, which is determined by four positions paxis, pR, pL, pc, or an operation equivalent to said compound ratio, where pR and pL denote measuring positions through observation of said two observation points on an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from said two observation points inside the measurement space, respectively, paxis denotes a position of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction v, including the measuring point, and pc denotes a position of an intersection point with said straight line on an observation plane extending in parallel to a measuring plane including the measuring point, including one observation point of said two observation points.
In the seventeenth image measurement method, said compound ratio {paxispRpLpc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio include an operation using the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points.
In the seventeenth image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that as said physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction, a normalized distance ndc, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
ndc=dc/xcex94xLR
where dc denotes a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction, and xcex94xLR denotes a distance between said two observation points,
and said normalized distance ndc is determined in accordance with the following equation
ndc={paxispRpLpc}
xe2x80x83or an equation equivalent to the above equation.
In the seventeenth image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines intersecting at a cross point and/or a physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction are determined in such a manner that a process of determining a polar line associated with the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane through a polar transformation for the position pc is executed as to a plurality of measuring points existing in the measurement space, and cross points of polar lines, which are formed when a plurality of polar lines determined through an execution of said process are drawn on a polar line drawing space, are determined.
In the seventeenth image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity, and an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction are determined in such a manner that a process of determining a polar line associated with the measuring point through a polar transformation for the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on a polar line drawing space, is executed as to a plurality of measuring points existing in the measurement space, and a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through an execution of said process offers a maximal value.
In the seventeenth image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity, and an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction are determined in such a manner that a process of determining a polar line associated with the measuring point through a polar transformation for the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane, and determining a response intensity associated with a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, and of voting the response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on a polar line drawing space, is executed as to a plurality of measuring points existing in the measurement space, and a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through an execution of said process offers a maximal value is determined.
In the seventeenth image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane is determined using said compound ratio {paxispRpLpc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, upon determination of a physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction, the two measuring positions pR and pL of the measuring point through observation from said two observation points or the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL, and the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point.
In the seventeenth image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that the image measurement method comprises:
a first step of setting up the physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in form of a parameter;
a second step of determining the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane, using said compound ratio {paxispRpLpc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, in accordance with the physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction set up in the first step, the two measuring positions pR and pL of the measuring point through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points or the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL, and the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point; and
a third step of determining a polar line associated with the measuring point through a polar transformation of the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane,
wherein said second step and said third step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while a value of said parameter is altered in said first step, and thereafter,
effected is a fourth step of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines intersecting at a cross point and/or a physical quantity indexing said physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in such a manner that cross points of polar lines, which are formed when a plurality of polar lines determined through a repetition of said first to third steps by a plurality of number of times are drawn on a polar line drawing space, are determined.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said third step is a step of determining the polar line, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on a polar line drawing space, and
said fourth step is a step of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or said physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first to third steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said image measurement method further comprises a fifth step of setting up a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in the form of a second parameter,
said second step is a step of determining the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane using the physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction, which is set up in said first step, the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, the binocular parallax "sgr", which is set up in said fifth step, and the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point,
said third step is a step of determining a polar line associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on a polar line drawing space,
said second step and the third step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said parameters are altered in said first step and said fifth step, and
said fourth step is a step of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or said physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of said first, fifth, second and third steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value is determined, instead of determination of said cross point.
It is also preferable that said third step is a step of determining a polar line drawn on a sphere in form of a large circle through a polar transformation of the position pc.
It is also preferable that said third step is a step of determining a polar line drawn in form of a large circle on a sphere through a polar transformation of the position pc, and projected into an inside of a circle on a plane.
It is also preferable that said third step is a step of determining a polar line drawn on a plane in form of a straight line through a polar transformation of the position pc.
In the seventeenth image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that the image measurement method comprises:
a first step of setting up the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point through setting up the optical axis direction v in form of a first parameter;
a second step of setting up the physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in form of a second parameter;
a third step of determining the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane, using said compound ratio {paxispRpLpc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, in accordance with the position paxis set up in said first step, the physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction set up in the second step, and the two measuring positions pR and pL of the measuring point through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points or the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points; and
a fourth step of determining a polar line associated with the measuring point through a polar transformation of the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane,
wherein said third step and said fourth step of said first step to said fourth step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said first parameter and said second parameter are altered in said first step and said second step, and thereafter,
effected is a fifth step of determining a true optical axis direction, and of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines intersecting at a cross point determined on a polar line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or said physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in such a manner that cross points of polar lines, which are formed when a plurality of polar lines determined through a repetition of said first to fourth steps are drawn on an associated polar line drawing space of a plurality of polar line drawing spaces according to said first parameter, are determined on each polar line drawing space, and a polar line drawing space associated with the true optical axis, direction relative to said observation point on said measuring point is selected in accordance with information as to a number of polar lines intersecting at the cross points.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said fourth step is a step of determining the polar line, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on the polar line drawing space,
said fifth step is a step of determining the true optical axis direction, and of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a polar line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction and/or said physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first to fourth steps offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each polar line drawing space, and a polar line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction is selected in accordance with information as to a maximal value at the maximal point.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said image measurement method further comprises a sixth step of setting up a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in the form of a third parameter,
said third step is a step of determining the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane using the position paxis, which is set up in said first step, the physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction which is set up in said second step, the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, and the binocular parallax "sgr", which is set up in said sixth step,
said fourth step is a step of determining a polar line associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on a polar line drawing space,
said third step and the fourth step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said parameters are altered in said second step and said sixth step, and
said fifth step is a step of determining the true optical axis direction, and of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a polar line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or said physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of the first, second, sixth, third and fourth steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each polar line drawing space, and a polar line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction is selected in accordance with information as to a maximal value at the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a eighteenth image measurement method of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of predetermined two observation points, using a compound ratio {paxispRpLpc} which is determined by four positions paxis, pR, pL, pc of a measuring point, or an operation equivalent to said compound ratio, and an inner product (nsxc2x7v) of the azimuth ns of the measuring plane and an optical axis direction v, where pR and pL denote measuring positions through observation of said two observation points on an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from predetermined two observation points inside the measurement space, respectively, v denotes the optical axis direction coupling said two observation points, paxis denotes a position of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction v, including the measuring point, pc denotes a position of an intersection point with said straight line on an observation plane extending in parallel to a measuring plane including the measuring point, including one observation point of said two observation points, and ns denotes the azimuth of the measuring plane.
In the eighteenth image measurement method as mentioned above, wherein said compound ratio {paxispRpLpc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio include an operation using the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points.
In the eighteenth image measurement method as mentioned above, it is preferable that as said physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, a normalization shortest distance nds which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
nds=ds/xcex94xLR
and said normalization shortest distance nds is determined in accordance with the following equation,
nds=ndc(nsxc2x7v)
using a normalized distance ndc, which is expressed by the following equation, and the inner product (nsxc2x7v)
ndc=dc/xcex94xLR
where ds denotes a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points, dc denotes a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in an optical axis direction, and xcex94xLR denotes a distance between said two observation points.
In the eighteenth image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that the image measurement method comprises:
a first step of setting up the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance in form of a first parameter;
a second step of setting up the inner product (nsxc2x7v) in form of a second parameter;
a third step of determining the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane, using said compound ratio {paxispRpLpc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, in accordance with the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance set up in the first step, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) set up in the second step, the two measuring positions pR and pL of the measuring point through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points or the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, and the position Paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point;
a fourth step of determining a polar line associated with the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane through a polar transformation of the position pc, and
a fifth step of determining a point on the polar line, said point being given with an angle r with respect to the optical axis direction v,
r=cosxe2x88x921(nsxc2x7v)
wherein said third step to said fifth step, of said first step to said fifth step, are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said first parameter and said second parameter are altered in said first step and said second step, so that a curved line, which couples a plurality of points determined through an execution of said fifth step as to one measuring point by a plurality of number of times wherein a value of said first parameter is identical and a value of said second parameter is varied, is determined on the plurality of measuring points for each value of said first parameter, and thereafter,
effected is a sixth step of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines intersecting at a cross point and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in such a manner that cross points of curved lines, which are formed when a plurality of curved lines determined through a repetition of said first to fifth steps by a plurality of number of times are drawn on a curved line drawing space, are determined.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said fifth step is a step of determining said point, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with said point for a point associated with said point in said curved line drawing space,
said sixth step is a step of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of predetermined two observation points in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first to fifth steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said image measurement method further comprises a seventh step of setting up a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in the form of a third parameter,
said third step is a step of determining the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane using the.physical quantity indexing the shortest distance set up in the first step, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) set up in the second step, the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, the binocular parallax "sgr", which is set up in said seventh step, and the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point,
said fifth step is a step of determining said point on a polar line associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of a measuring point associated with said point on the polar line for a point associated with said point on the polar line in said curved line drawing space,
said third step to said fifth step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in said first step, said second step and said seventh step, and
said sixth step is a step of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of said first, second, seventh and third to fifth steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value is determined, instead of determination of said cross point.
It is also preferable that said fifth step is a step of determining a curved line drawn on a sphere in form of a curved line coupling a plurality of lines involved in one measuring point, which is determined through repetition of said fifth step.
It is also preferable that said fifth step is a step of determining a curved line drawn on a sphere in form of a curved line coupling a plurality of lines involved in one measuring point, which is determined through repetition of said fifth step, said curved line being projected into an inside of a circle on a plane.
In the eighteenth image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that the image measurement method comprises:
a first step of setting up the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point through setting up the optical axis direction v in form of a first parameter;
a second step of setting up the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance in form of a second parameter;
a third step of setting up the inner product (nsxc2x7v) in form of a third parameter;
a fourth step of determining the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane, using said compound ratio {paxispRpLpc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, in accordance with the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point, which is set up in said first step, the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, which is set up in the second step, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) set up in the third step, and the two measuring positions pR and pL of the measuring point through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points or the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points;
a fifth step of determining a polar line associated with the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane through a polar transformation of the position pc; and
a sixth step of determining a point on the polar line, said point being given with an angle r with respect to the optical axis direction v,
r=cosxe2x88x921(nsxc2x7v)
wherein said fourth step to said sixth step, of said first step to said sixth step, are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said first parameter to said third parameter are altered in said first step to said third step, so that a curved line, which couples a plurality of points determined through an execution of said sixth step as to one measuring point by a plurality of number of times wherein a value of said first parameter is identical and a value of said second parameter is identical, and a value of said third parameter is varied, is determined on the plurality of measuring points for each combination of a respective value of said first parameter and a respective value of said second parameter, and thereafter,
effected is a seventh step of determining a true optical axis direction, and of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines intersecting at a cross point determined on a curved line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of predetermined two observation points in such a manner that cross points of curved lines, which are formed when a plurality of curved lines determined through a repetition of said first to sixth steps are drawn on an associated curved line drawing space of a plurality of curved line drawing spaces according to said first parameter, are determined on each curved line drawing space, and a curved line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction relative to said observation point on said measuring point is selected in accordance with information as to a number of curved lines intersecting at the cross points.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said sixth step is a step of determining said point, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with said point for points in the curved line drawing space wherein a curved line including said point is drawn,
said seventh step is a step of determining the true optical axis direction, and of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a curved line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of predetermined two observation points in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first to sixth steps offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each curved line drawing space, and a curved line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction is selected in accordance with information as to a maximal value at the maximal point.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity, said image measurement method further comprises a eighth step of setting up a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in the form of a fourth parameter,
said fourth step is a step of determining the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane using the position Paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point, which is set up in said first step, the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, which is set up in the second step, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) set up in the third step, the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is set up in said eighth step,
said sixth step is a step of determining said point associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of a measuring point associated with said point on the polar line for points in the curved line drawing space,
said fourth to sixth steps are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said parameters are altered in said first, second, third and eighth steps, and
said seventh step is a step of determining the true optical axis direction, and of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a curved line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of predetermined two observation points in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of the first, second, third, eighth steps, and the fourth to sixth steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each curved line drawing space, and a curved line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction is selected in accordance with information as to a maximal value at the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a nineteenth image measurement method of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of predetermined two observation points, using a simple ratio(paxispRpL), which is determined by three positions paxis, pR, pL of a measuring point, or an operation equivalent to said simple ratio, where pR and pL denote measuring positions through observation of said two observation points on an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, respectively, v denotes an optical axis direction coupling said two observation points, and paxis denotes a position of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction v, including the measuring point.
In the nineteenth image measurement method, said simple ratio (paxispRpL) or the operation equivalent to said simple ratio include an operation using the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points.
In the nineteenth image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that as the positions paxis, pR, pL of the measuring point, positions projected on a sphere are adopted, and as said physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, a normalization shortest distance nds, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
nds=ds/xcex94xLR
where ds denotes a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points, and xcex94xLR denotes a distance between said two observation points,
wherein said image measurement method comprises:
a first step of setting up the normalization shortest distance nds in form of a parameter;
a second step of determining a radius R defined by the following equation or the equivalent equation;
R=cosxe2x88x921(nds/(paxispRpL))
xe2x80x83using the normalization shortest distance nds set up in the first step and the simple ratio (paxispRpL) or the operation equivalent to said simple ratio; and
a third step of determining a small circle of a radius R taking as a center a measuring position through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points,
wherein said second step and said third step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while the parameter is altered in said first step, and thereafter,
effected is a fourth step of determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles intersecting at a cross point and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that cross points of small circles, which are formed when a plurality of small circles determined through a repetition of said first to third steps by a plurality of number of times are drawn on a small circle drawing space, are determined.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said third step is a step of determining said small circle, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with said small circle for each point on a locus of the small circle, which is formed when the small circle thus determined is drawn on a small circle drawing space,
said fourth step is a step of determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first to third steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said image measurement method further comprises a fifth step of setting up a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in form of a second parameter,
said second step is a step of determining the radius R using the normalization shortest distance nds set up in the first step, the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point, the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, and the binocular parallax "sgr", which is set up in said fifth step,
said third step is a step of determining said small circle associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of a measuring point associated with said small circle for each point on a locus of the small circle, which is formed when the small circle thus determined is drawn on a small circle drawing space,
said second step and said third step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in said first step and said fifth step, and
said fourth step is a step of determining an azimuth nsR of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a normalization shortest distance ndsR on the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of said first, fifth, second and third steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value is determined, instead of determination of said cross point.
It is also preferable that said third step is a step of determining a small circle of a radius R on the sphere, and also determining a small circle in which said small circle of a radius R on the sphere is projected into an inside of a circle on a plane.
In the nineteenth image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that as the positions paxis, pR, pL of the measuring point, positions projected on a sphere are adopted, and as said physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, a normalization shortest distance nds, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
nds=ds/xcex94xLR
where ds denotes a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points, and xcex94xLR denotes a distance between said two observation points,
wherein said image measurement method comprises:
a first step of setting up the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point through setting up the optical axis direction v in form of a first parameter;
a second step of setting up the normalization shortest distance nds in form of a second parameter;
a third step of determining a radius R defined by the following equation or the equivalent equation;
R=cosxe2x88x921(nds/(paxispRpL)
xe2x80x83using the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point, which is set up in the first step, the normalization shortest distance nds set up in the second step and the simple ratio (paxispRpL) or the operation equivalent to said simple ratio, and
a fourth step of determining a small circle of a radius R taking as a center a measuring position through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points,
wherein said third step and said fourth step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of the first and second parameters are altered in said first step and said second step, and thereafter,
effected is a fifth step of determining a true optical axis direction, and of determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles intersecting at a cross point determined on a small circle drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or a a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that cross points of small circles, which are formed when a plurality of small circles determined through a repetition of said first to fourth steps are drawn on an associated small circle drawing space of a plurality of small circle drawing spaces according to said first parameter, are determined on each small circle drawing space, and a small circle drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction relative to said observation point on said measuring point is selected in accordance with information as to a number of small circles intersecting at the cross points.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said fourth step is a step of determining said small circle, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with said small circle for each point on a locus of the small circle, which is formed when the small circle thus determined is drawn on a small circle drawing space,
said fifth step is a step of determining a true optical axis direction, and of determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a small circle drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first to fourth steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each small circle drawing space, and a small circle drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction is selected in accordance with information as to the maximal value on the maximal point.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said image measurement method further comprises a sixth step of setting up a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in form of a third parameter,
said third step is a step of determining the radius R using the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point, which is set up in said first step, the normalization shortest distance nds set up in the second step, the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, and the binocular parallax "sgr", which is set up in said sixth step,
said fourth step is a step of determining said small circle associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of a measuring point associated with said small circle for each point on a locus of the small circle, which is formed when the small circle thus determined is drawn on a small circle drawing space associated with the small circle,
said third step and said fourth step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in said first step, said second step and said sixth step, and
said fifth step is a step of determining a true optical axis direction, and of determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a small circle drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first, second, sixth, third and fourth steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each small circle drawing space, and a small circle drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction is selected in accordance with information as to the maximal value on the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a twentieth image measurement method of determining a physical quantity indexing a distance between an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space and one observation point of predetermined two observation points, using a simple ratio (paxispRpL), which is determined by three positions paxis, pR, pL of the measuring point, or an operation equivalent to said simple ratio, where pR and pL denote measuring positions through observation of said two observation points on the measuring point, respectively, and paxis denotes a position of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to an optical axis direction v coupling said two observation points, including the measuring point.
In the twentieth image measurement method as mentioned above said simple ratio (paxispRpL) or the operation equivalent to said simple ratio include an operation using the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points.
In the twentieth image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that as said physical quantity indexing the distance, a normalized distance nd0, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
nd0=d0/xcex94xLR
where d0 denotes a distance between the measuring point and one observation point of said two observation points, and xcex94xLR denotes a distance between said two observation points, and said normalized distance nd0 is determined in accordance with the following equation
nd0=(paxispRpL)
or an equation equivalent to the above equation.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a twenty-first image measurement method comprising:
a first step of setting up coordinates in a voting space in form of a parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a distance between a measuring plane, including an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measuring space from predetermined two observation points in the measuring space and one observation point of said two observation points in an optical axis direction coupling said two observation points, and an azimuth of the measuring plane;
a second step of determining a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in accordance with a measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, a position paxis of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction, including the measuring point, and the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in the first step;
a third step of determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of the measuring point in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a fourth step of voting the response intensity determined in the third step for the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in the first step,
wherein the second step to the fourth step, of the first to fourth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in the first step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a twenty-second image measurement method comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a first parameter an optical axis direction v coupling predetermined two observation points through viewing a predetermined measurement space, and setting up a position paxis of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction, including an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing the measuring space from said two observation points;
a second step of setting up coordinates in a voting space according to the first parameter in form of a second parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a distance between a measuring plane, including the measuring point and one observation point of said two observation points in an optical axis direction, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane;
a third step of determining a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in accordance with a measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, a position paxis set up in the first step, and the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in the second step;
a fourth step of determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of the measuring point in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a fifth step of voting the response intensity determined in the fourth step for the coordinates in the voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being set up in the second step,
wherein the third step to the fifth step, of the first to fifth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in the first step and the second step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a twenty-third image measurement method comprising:
a first step of setting up coordinates in a voting space in form of a parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between one observation point of predetermined two observation points inside a predetermined measurement space for observation of the measurement space and a measuring plane, including an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing the measurement space from the two observation points, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane;
a second step of determining a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in accordance with a measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of the two observation points, a position paxis of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction, including the measuring point, and the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in the first step;
a third step of determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of the measuring point in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a fourth step of voting the response intensity determined in the third step for the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in the first step,
wherein the second step to the fourth step, of the first to fourth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in the first step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a twenty-fourth image measurement method comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a first parameter an optical axis direction v coupling predetermined two observation points for observation of a predetermined measurement space, and setting up a position paxis of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction, including an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing the measuring space from said two observation points;
a second step of setting up coordinates in a voting space according to the first parameter in form of a second parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from one observation point of the two observation points to a measuring plane including the measuring point, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane;
a third step of determining a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in accordance with a measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, a position paxis set up in the first step, and the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in the second step;
a fourth step of determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of the measuring point in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a fifth step of voting the response intensity determined in the fourth step for the coordinates in the voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being set up in the second step,
wherein the third step to the fifth step, of the first to fifth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in the first step and the second step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a twenty-fifth image measurement method comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a parameter a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions pR and pL of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from predetermined two observation points inside the measurement space;
a second step of determining coordinates in a voting space, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a distance between a measuring plane, including the measuring point and one observation point of said two observation points in an optical axis direction, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane;
a third step of determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of the measuring point, which is set up in the first step, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a fourth step of voting the response intensity determined in the third step for the coordinates in the voting space, said coordinates being set up in the second step,
wherein the second step to the fourth step, of the first to fourth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in the first step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a twenty-sixth image measurement method comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a first parameter an optical axis direction v coupling predetermined two observation points for observation of a predetermined measurement space, and setting up a position paxis of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction, including an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing the measuring space from said two observation points;
a second step of setting up in form of a second parameter a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points;
a third step of determining coordinates in a voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a distance between a measuring plane, including the measuring point and one observation point of said two observation points in an optical axis direction, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane, in accordance with a measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of the two observation points, a position paxis set up in the first step, and the binocular parallax "sgr" set up in the second step;
a fourth step of determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of the measuring point, which is set up in the second step, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a fifth step of voting the response intensity determined in the fourth step for the coordinates in the voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being set up in the third step,
wherein the third step to the fifth step, of the first to fifth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in the first step and the second step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a twenty-seventh image measurement method comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a parameter a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions pR and pL of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from predetermined two observation points inside the measurement space;
a second step of determining coordinates in a voting space, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between one observation point of the two observation points and a measuring plane including the measuring point, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane, in accordance with a measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, a position paxis of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction, including the measuring point, and the binocular parallax "sgr" set up in the first step;
a third step of determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of the measuring point, which is set up in the first step, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a fourth step of voting the response intensity determined in the third step for the coordinates in the voting space, said coordinates being set up in the second step,
wherein the second step to the fourth step, of the first to fourth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in the first step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a twenty-eighth image measurement method comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a first parameter an optical axis direction v coupling predetermined two observation points for observation of a predetermined measurement space, and setting up a position paxis of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction, including an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing the measuring space from said two observation points;
a second step of setting up in form of a second parameter a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points;
a third step of determining coordinates in a voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between one observation point of the two observation points and a measuring plane including the measuring point, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane, in accordance with a measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of the two observation points, a position paxis set up in the first step, and the binocular parallax "sgr" set up in the second step;
a fourth step of determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of the measuring point, which is set up in the second step, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a fifth step of voting the response intensity determined in the fourth step for the coordinates in the voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being set up in the third step,
wherein the third step to the fifth step, of the first to fifth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in the first step and the second step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a twenty-ninth image measurement method comprising:
a first step of determining a response intensity associated with a binocular parallax, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions through observation of predetermine two observation points on an arbitrary measuring point in a predetermined measurement space, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a second step of voting the response intensity determined in the first step for coordinates associated with the measuring point and the binocular parallax in a voting space, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a distance between a measuring plane, including the measuring point, and one observation point of said two observation points in an optical axis direction coupling said two observation points, and an azimuth of the measuring plane;
wherein the first step and the second step are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space.
In the twenty-ninth image measurement method, it is acceptable that said image measurement method further comprises a third step of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by said voting in the voting space offers a maximal value is determined.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a thirtieth image measurement method comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a parameter an optical axis direction coupling predetermined two observation points for observation of a predetermined measurement space;
a second step of determining a response intensity associated with a binocular parallax, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions through observation on an arbitrary measuring point in the measurement space from said two observation points, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a third step of voting the response intensity determined in the second step for coordinates associated with the measuring point and the binocular parallax in a voting space according to the parameter set up in the first step, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a distance between a measuring plane, including the measuring point and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction, and an azimuth of the measuring plane;
wherein the second step and the third step, of the first to third steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in the first step.
In the thirtieth image measurement method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said image measurement method further comprises a fourth step of determining a true optical axis direction, and of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a voting space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the true optical axis direction, in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting is determined on each voting space, and the voting space associated with the true optical axis direction is selected in accordance with information as to the maximal value on the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a thirty-first image measurement method comprising:
a first step of determining a response intensity associated with a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions through observation on an arbitrary measuring point in a measurement space from predetermined two observation points, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a second step of voting the response intensity determined in the first step for coordinates associated with the measuring point and the binocular parallax "sgr" in a voting space, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between one observation point of the two observation points and a measuring plane, including the measuring point, and an azimuth of the measuring plane;
wherein the first step and the second step are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space.
In the thirty-first image measurement method, it is acceptable that said image measurement method further comprises a third step of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between one observation point of said two observation points and the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by said voting offers a maximal value is determined in the voting space.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement methods, a thirty-second image measurement method comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a parameter an optical axis direction coupling predetermined two observation points for observation of a predetermined measurement space;
a second step of determining a response intensity associated with a binocular parallax, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a third step of voting the response intensity determined in the second step for coordinates associated with the measuring point and the binocular parallax in a voting space according to the parameter set up in the first step, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between one observation point of said two observation points and a measuring plane including the measuring point, and an azimuth of the measuring plane;
wherein the second step and the third step, of the first to third steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in the first step.
In the thirty-second image measurement method, it is acceptable that said image measurement method further comprises a fourth step of determining a true optical axis direction, and of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a voting space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or a shortest distance between one observation point of said two observation points and the measuring plane, in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by said voting offers a maximal value is determined on each voting space, and a voting space associated with the true optical axis direction relative to the observation point on the measuring point is selected in accordance with information as to the maximal value on the maximal point.
An image measuring method of the present invention may be defined by alternative expressions as set forth below.
(1) An image measurement method of determining a three-dimensional azimuth ns of a plane and/or a normalized time ntc up to crossing the plane, using a compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc}, which is determined by four positions pinf, p0, p1, pc, where p0 and p1 denote measuring positions at mutually different two measuring times, that is, the present time and the subsequent time, on an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image, respectively, pinf denotes a position of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses, and pc denotes a position of the measuring point at a xe2x80x9ctime in which a plane including the measuring point crosses a camera centerxe2x80x9d. Here, the normalized time ntc, which is expressed by the following equation, is a time wherein time tc is normalized by a time difference xcex94t,
xe2x80x83ntc=tc/xcex94txe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a)
where tc denotes a time up to crossing the plane, and xcex94t denotes a time between said two measuring times, that is, the present time and the subsequent time.
(2) An image measurement method according to paragraph (1), wherein the normalized time ntc up to crossing the plane is determined in accordance with the following equation
ntc={pinfp0p1pc}xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(b)
(2-1) An image measurement method according to paragraph (1), wherein with respect to a plurality of measuring points on an image, the position pc of the measuring point at a xe2x80x9ctime in which a plane including the measuring points crosses a camera centerxe2x80x9d is subjected to a polar transformation (or a duality transformation) to determine a three-dimensional azimuth ns of a plane in form of a cross point of the polar line thus obtained.
(2-2) An image measurement method according to paragraph (1), wherein the normalized time ntc and the xe2x80x9cpositions p0, p1, pinf at three timesxe2x80x9d are determined, and the position pc of is computed using the formula (b). This method is referred to as a compound ratio transformation, since the compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc} is used.
(3) An image measurement method according to paragraph (1), wherein with respect to a plurality of measuring points on an image, the position pc of the measuring point at a xe2x80x9ctime in which a plane including the measuring points crosses a camera centerxe2x80x9d is determined through the polar transformation of the paragraph (2-1) to determine a three-dimensional azimuth ns of a plane in form of a cross point of the polar line subjected to the polar transformation as to those points.
(4) An image measurement method according to paragraph (3), wherein the following steps are executed to determine a three-dimensional azimuth ns0 of a plane and/or a normalized time ntc0 up to crossing the plane.
Step 1: A normalized time parameter ntc is arbitrarily set up, and the compound transformation in the paragraph (2-2) for the position pc is executed as to a plurality of measuring points to compute the position pc.
Step 2: The positions are subjected to the polar transformation to draw the respective corresponding polar lines. The intensity of the polar line implies xe2x80x9cbrightness of the position p0 on the imagexe2x80x9d, and the intensity is added in a place wherein a plurality of polar lines are intersected one another.
Step 3: Steps 1 and 2 are executed while the normalized time parameter ntc is altered to determine a parameter value ntc0 in which a plurality of polar lines drawn in the step 2 intersect at one point. As the parameter value, the xe2x80x9cnormalized time ntc0 up to crossing the planexe2x80x9d is obtained. Further, as the coordinates of the cross point, the azimuth ns0 of the plane is obtained.
(5) An image measurement method according to paragraph (4), wherein the polar line in the step 2 is drawn on a sphere in form of a large circle.
(5-1) An image measurement method according to paragraph (5), wherein the large circle in paragraph (5) is drawn through projection into the inner part of a circle on a plane.
(6) An image measurement method according to paragraph (4), wherein the polar line in the step 2 is drawn on a plane in form of a straight line.
(7) An image measurement method according to paragraphs (3) or (4), wherein a three-dimensional azimuth ns of a plane and/or a normalized time ntc up to crossing the plane are determined in accordance with the following steps, without determining a moving direction v (that is, the position pinf after an infinite time elapses).
Step 1: Arbitrarily set up a moving direction parameter v.
Step 2: Define a direction of the moving direction parameter v as the xe2x80x9cposition pinf after an infinite time elapsesxe2x80x9d.
Step 3: Execute paragraphs (3) or (4).
Step 4: Steps 1 to 3 are executed while the moving direction parameter v is altered to determine a parameter value v0 in which a plurality of polar lines drawn in the step 3 intersect at one point. This parameter value thus determined is a true moving direction v0. As the coordinates of the cross point, the azimuth ns of the plane and/or the normalized time ntc up to crossing the plane is obtained.
(8) An image measurement method of determining a three-dimensional azimuth ns of a plane and/or a normalization shortest distance nds up to the plane, using formula (b) and formula (c), where p0 and p1 denote measuring positions at mutually different two measuring times, that is, the present time and the subsequent time, on an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image, respectively, pinf denotes a position of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses, and pc denotes a position of the measuring point at a xe2x80x9ctime in which a plane including the measuring point crosses a camera centerxe2x80x9d. Here, the normalization shortest distance nds, which is expressed by formula (d), is a distance wherein a distance ds is normalized by a distance xcex94x,
nds=ntc(nsxc2x7v)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(c)
nds=ds/xcex94xxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(d)
where ds denotes a shortest distance up to the plane, and xcex94x denotes a moving distance of a camera (or the plane) between the present time and the subsequent time. In formula (c), v denotes a moving direction of the camera or the plane.
(9) An image measurement method according to paragraph (8), wherein the following steps are executed to determine a three-dimensional azimuth ns0 of a plane and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 up to crossing the plane.
Step 1: A normalization shortest distance parameter nds is arbitrarily set up.
Step 2: An angle r between the moving direction v and the three-dimensional azimuth ns is arbitrarily set up, that is, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) is arbitrarily set up in form of cos (r), and the normalized time parameter ntc is computed in form of nds/cos (r) using formula (c).
Step 3: The compound transformation in the paragraph (2-2) for the position pc is executed as to a plurality of measuring points to compute the position pc.
Step 4: Determine a point offering an angle r with respect to the moving direction on a polar line in which the positions are subjected to the polar transformation.
Step 5: Compute the points in step 4, while the angle r is altered, to draw a curve consisting of the points given in form of a group. The intensity of the curve implies xe2x80x9cbrightness of the position p0 on the imagexe2x80x9d, and the intensity is added in a place wherein a plurality of curves are intersected one another.
Step 6: Steps 1 to 5 are executed while the normalization shortest distance parameter nds is altered to determine a parameter value nds0 in which a plurality of curves drawn in the step 5 intersect at one point. As the parameter value, the xe2x80x9cnormalization shortest distance nds0 up to the planexe2x80x9d is obtained. Further, as the coordinates of the cross point, the azimuth ns0 of the plane is obtained.
(10) An image measurement method according to paragraph (8), wherein the following steps are executed to determine a three-dimensional azimuth ns0 of a plane and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 up to crossing the plane.
Step 1: A normalization shortest distance parameter nds is arbitrarily set up to compute parameter R as to the respective points on an image in accordance with formula (e) using a xe2x80x9csimple ratio(pinfp0p1), which is determined by three positions pinf, p0, p1 of a measuring pointxe2x80x9d.
R=cosxe2x88x921(nds/(pinfp0p1))xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(e)
Step 2: Draw a small circle R taking the xe2x80x9cposition p0 at the present timexe2x80x9d as the center. The intensity of the small circle implies xe2x80x9cbrightness of the position p0 on the imagexe2x80x9d, and the intensity is added in a place wherein a plurality of small circles are intersected one another.
Step 3: Steps 1 and 2 are executed while the normalization shortest distance parameter nds is altered to determine a parameter value nds0 in which a plurality of small circles drawn in the step 2 intersect at one point. As the parameter value, the xe2x80x9cnormalization shortest distance nds0 up to the planexe2x80x9d is obtained. Further, as the coordinates of the cross point, the azimuth ns0 of the plane is obtained.
(11) An image measurement method according to paragraphs (9) and (10), wherein the curve in step 5 in paragraph (9) and the small circle in step 2 in paragraph (10) are drawn on a sphere.
(11-1) An image measurement method according to paragraph (11), wherein the curve or small circle in paragraph (11) is drawn through projection into the inner part of a circle on a plane.
(12) An image measurement method according to paragraph (9) and (10), wherein the curve in the step 5 and the small circle in step 2 in paragraph (10) are drawn on a plane through projection onto a plane.
(13) An image measurement method according to paragraphs (8), (9) or (10), wherein a three-dimensional azimuth ns of a plane and/or a normalization shortest distance nds up to crossing the plane are determined in accordance with the following steps, without determining a moving direction v (that is, the position pinf after an infinite time elapses).
Step 1: Arbitrarily set up a moving direction parameter v.
Step 2: Define a direction of the moving direction parameter v as the xe2x80x9cposition pinf after an infinite time elapsesxe2x80x9d.
Step 3: Execute paragraphs (8), (9) or (10).
Step 4: Steps 1 to 3 are executed while the moving direction parameter v is altered to determine a parameter value v0 in which curves (or small circles) drawn in the step 3 intersect at one point. This parameter value thus determined is a true moving direction v0. As the coordinates of the cross point, the azimuth ns of the plane and/or the normalization shortest distance nds up to the plane is obtained.
(14) An image measurement method of determining a normalized distance nd0 between a camera center and a position of a point in a space in accordance with formula (f), using a simple ratio(pinfp0p1), which is determined by three positions pinf, p0, p1 of a measuring point, where p0 and p1 denote measuring positions at mutually different two measuring times, that is, the present time and the subsequent time, on an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image, respectively, and pinf denotes a position of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses. Here, the normalized distance nd0, which is expressed by formula (g), is a distance wherein a distance do is normalized by a distance xcex94x,
nd0=(pinfp0p1)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(f)
nd0=d0/xcex94xxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(g)
where d0 denotes a distance up to the point, and xcex94x denotes a moving distance of a camera (or the plane) between the present time and the subsequent time.
(15) An image measurement method according to step 1 of paragraph (10), wherein a parameter R is computed in accordance with the following formula (h) using a xe2x80x9cnormalized point distance nd0xe2x80x9d.
R=cosxe2x88x921(nds/nd0)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(h)
(16) An image measurement method according to paragraphs (1) to (15), wherein the position at the subsequent time is replaced by a xe2x80x9cpositional difference (motion parallax) between the position at the present time and the position at the subsequent timexe2x80x9d.
(17) An image measurement method according to paragraphs (1) to (7), of determining a three-dimensional azimuth ns of a plane and/or a normalized distance ndc up to crossing the plane in accordance with a stereo image, wherein the position p0 at the present time, the position p1 at the subsequent time, the position pinf after an infinite time elapses, the moving direction v, and the normalized time ntc up to crossing the plane are replaced by a position pR on an image of a right camera, a position pL on an image of a left camera, a position paxis on an optical axis coupling the right camera to the left camera, an optical axis direction axis, and the xe2x80x9cnormalized distance ndc up to crossing the plane in the optical axis directionxe2x80x9d, respectively. Here, the normalized distance ndc is a distance wherein the distance dc up to crossing the plane in the optical axis direction is normalized by a distance xcex94xLR between the right camera and the left camera. It is acceptable that the right camera and the left camera are exchanged one another.
(18) An image measurement method according to paragraphs (8) to (13) and (15), of determining a three-dimensional azimuth ns of a plane and/or a normalization shortest distance nds up to the plane in accordance with a stereo image, wherein the position p0 at the present time, the position p1 at the subsequent time, the position pinf after an infinite time elapses, the moving direction v, and the normalization shortest distance nds up to the plane are replaced by a position pR on an image of a right camera, a position pL on an image of a left camera, a position paxis on an optical axis coupling the right camera to the left camera, an optical axis direction axis, and the xe2x80x9cnormalization shortest distance nds,stero up to the plane on the stereo imagexe2x80x9d, respectively. Here, the normalization shortest distance nds,stero is a distance wherein the shortest distance ds up to the plane is normalized by a distance xcex94xLR between the right camera and the left camera. It is acceptable that the right camera and the left camera are exchanged one another.
(19) An image measurement method according to paragraph (14), of determining the xe2x80x9cnormalized distance nd0 up to the position of a point in a spacexe2x80x9d in accordance with a stereo image, wherein the position p0 at the present time, the position p1 at the subsequent time, and the position pinf after an infinite time elapses are replaced by a position pR on an image of a right camera, a position pL on an image of a left camera, and a xe2x80x9cposition paxis on an optical axis coupling the right camera to the left cameraxe2x80x9d, respectively. Here, the normalized distance nd0 is a distance wherein the distance d0 up to the point is normalized by a distance xcex94xLR between the right camera and the left camera. It is acceptable that the right camera and the left camera are exchanged one another.
(20) An image measurement method according to paragraphs (17) to (19), wherein the position pL on the image of the left camera is replaced by a xe2x80x9cpositional difference (binocular parallax) between the position on the image of the right camera and the position on the image of the left cameraxe2x80x9d.
(21) An image measurement method according to paragraphs (1) to (20), wherein an image obtained through a planar camera is adopted as an input image.
(22) An image measurement method according to paragraphs (1) to (20), wherein an image obtained through a spherical camera is adopted as an input image.
(23) An image measurement method according to paragraph (10), wherein the xe2x80x9cpositional difference (motion parallax) between the position at the present time and the position at the subsequent timexe2x80x9d is determined from an image on the planar camera, and the motion parallax thus determined is projected onto a sphere.
(24) An image measurement method according to paragraph (13), wherein the xe2x80x9cpositional difference (binocular parallax) between the position on the image of the right camera and the position on the image of the left cameraxe2x80x9d is determined from an image on the planar camera, and the binocular parallax thus determined is projected onto a sphere.
(25) A method of controlling a moving machine such as a robot, a hobby machine, a motor car and an airplane on the basis of the xe2x80x9cthree-dimensional azimuth ns of a planexe2x80x9d and/or the xe2x80x9cnormalized time ntc up to crossing the planexe2x80x9d measured in accordance with an image measurement method related to paragraph (3) of paragraphs (21), (22) and (23).
(26) A method of xe2x80x9cdepth-separating a plurality of objects and surrounds, which are overlapped in sight on an imagexe2x80x9d, on the basis of the xe2x80x9cthree-dimensional azimuth ns of a planexe2x80x9d and/or the xe2x80x9cnormalization shortest distance nds up to the planexe2x80x9d (or the xe2x80x9cnormalized time ntc up to crossing the planexe2x80x9d) measured in accordance with an image measurement method related to paragraph (8) (paragraph (3)) of paragraphs (21), (22) and (23).
(27) A method of xe2x80x9cdepth-separating a plurality of objects and surrounds, which are overlapped in sight on an imagexe2x80x9d, on the basis of the xe2x80x9cthree-dimensional azimuth ns of a planexe2x80x9d and/or the xe2x80x9cnormalization shortest distance nds up to the planexe2x80x9d (or the xe2x80x9cnormalized distance ndc up to crossing the plane in the optical axis directionxe2x80x9d) measured in accordance with an image measurement method related to paragraph (18) or paragraph (17) of paragraphs (21), (22) and (23).
(I-1) Normalized Time
An image measurement method according to paragraph (4) of paragraph (16), wherein a response intensity obtained by a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a motion parallax is voted.
(I-2) Normalized Time+v Unknown
An image measurement method according to paragraphs (7) and (4) of paragraph (16), wherein a response intensity obtained by a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a motion parallax is voted.
(I-3) Normalization Shortest Distance
An image measurement method according to paragraph (10) of paragraph (16), wherein a response intensity v obtained by a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a motion parallax is voted.
(I-4) Normalization Shortest Distance+v Unknown
An image measurement method according to paragraphs (13) and (10) of paragraph (16), wherein a response intensity obtained by a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a motion parallax is voted.
(I-5) Stereo+Normalized Distance
An image measurement method according to paragraphs (17) and (4) of paragraph (20), wherein a response intensity obtained by a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a binocular parallax is voted.
(I-6) Stereo+Normalized Distance+axis unknown
An image measurement method according to paragraphs (17), (7) and (4) of paragraph (20), wherein a response intensity obtained by a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a binocular parallax is voted.
(I-7) Stereo+Normalization Shortest Distance
An image measurement method according to paragraphs (18) and (10) of paragraph (20), wherein a response intensity obtained by a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a binocular parallax is voted.
(I-8) Stereo+Normalization Shortest Distance+axis Unknown
An image measurement method according to paragraphs (18), (13) and (10) of paragraph (20), wherein a response intensity obtained by a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a binocular parallax is voted.
(I-9) Normalization Shortest Distance
An image measurement method according to paragraph (9) of paragraph (16), wherein a response intensity obtained by a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a motion parallax is voted.
(I-10) Normalization Shortest Distance+v Unknown
An image measurement method according to paragraphs (13) and (9) of paragraph (16), wherein a response intensity obtained by a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a motion parallax is voted.
(I-11) Stereo+Normalization Shortest Distance
An image measurement method according to paragraphs (18) and (9) of paragraph (20), wherein a response intensity obtained by a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a binocular parallax is voted.
(I-12) Stereo+Normalization Shortest Distance+axis Unknown
An image measurement method according to paragraphs (18), (13) and (9) of paragraph (20), wherein a response intensity obtained by a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a binocular parallax is voted.
(II-1) Normalized Time
Step 1: Consider number i of an arbitrary pixel ip0 on an image at the present time.
Step 2: Consider number j of an arbitrary element (nsj, ntcj) on a three-degree-of-freedom arrangement (two degree of freedom on an azimuth vector ns of a plane, and one degree of freedom on a normalized time ntc).
Step 3: Compute a xe2x80x9cmotion parallax ijxcfx84 on a pixel ip0xe2x80x9d associated with the numbers i and j.
Step 4: Compute from an input image a response intensity on the motion parallax ijxcfx84 in accordance with a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a motion parallax.
Step 5: Vote the response intensity for the element (nsj, ntcj) on the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement.
Step 6: Repeat the above steps 1-5 on pixels i and elements j of a predetermined range.
Detect an element, which offers a maximal response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement thus voted, so that an xe2x80x9cazimuth of a plane and a normalized timexe2x80x9d can be detected from the address (ns0, ntc0).
(II-2) Normalized Time+v Unknown
An image measurement method according to paragraph (II-1), wherein a three-dimensional azimuth n of a plane and/or a normalized time ntc up to crossing the plane are determined in accordance with the following steps, without determining a moving direction v (that is, the position pinf after an infinite time elapses).
Step 1: Arbitrarily set up a moving direction parameter v.
Step 2: Execute paragraph (II-1).
Step 3: Steps 1 and 2 are executed while the moving direction parameter v is altered.
Determine a parameter value v0, which offers a maximum response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement thus voted, so that a true moving direction v0 can be detected in form of the parameter value. Further, it is possible to detect an xe2x80x9cazimuth of a plane and a normalized timexe2x80x9d from the address (ns0, ntc0), which offers a maximal response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement (step 2).
(II-3) Normalization Shortest Distance
Step 1: Consider number i of an arbitrary pixel ip0 on an image at the present time.
Step 2: Consider number j of an arbitrary element (nsj, ndsj) on a three-degree-of-freedom arrangement (two degree of freedom on an azimuth vector ns of a plane, and one degree of freedom on a normalization shortest distance nds).
Step 3: Compute a xe2x80x9cmotion parallax ijxcfx84 on a pixel ip0xe2x80x9d associated with the numbers i and j.
Step 4: Compute from an input image a response intensity on the motion parallax ijxcfx84 in accordance with a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a motion parallax.
Step 5: Vote the response intensity for the element (nsj, ndsj) on the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement.
Step 6: Repeat the above steps 1-5 on pixels i and elements j of a predetermined range.
Detect an element, which offers a maximal response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement thus voted, so that an xe2x80x9cazimuth of a plane and a normalized timexe2x80x9d can be detected from the address (ns0, nds0).
(II-4) Normalization Shortest Distance+v Unknown
An image measurement method according to paragraph (II-3), wherein a three-dimensional azimuth ns of a plane and/or a normalization shortest distance nds are determined in accordance with the following steps, without determining a moving direction v (that is, the position pinf after an infinite time elapses).
Step 1: Arbitrarily set up a moving direction parameter v.
Step 2: Execute paragraph (II-3).
Step 3: Steps 1 and 2 are executed while the moving direction parameter v is altered.
Determine a parameter value v0, which offers a maximum response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement thus voted, so that a true moving direction v0 can be detected in form of the parameter value. Further, it is possible to detect an xe2x80x9cazimuth of a plane and a normalization shortest distancexe2x80x9d from the address (ns0, nds0), which offers a maximal response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement (step 2).
(II-5) Stereo+Normalized Distance
Step 1: Consider number i of an arbitrary pixel ipR on an image of the right camera.
Step 2: Consider number j of an arbitrary element (nsj, ndcj) on a three-degree-of-freedom arrangement (two degree of freedom on an azimuth vector ns of a plane, and one degree of freedom on a normalized distance ndc).
Step 3: Compute a xe2x80x9cbinocular parallax ij"sgr" on a pixel ipRxe2x80x9d associated with the numbers i and J.
Step 4: Compute from an input image a response intensity on the binocular parallax ij"sgr" in accordance with a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a binocular parallax.
Step 5: Vote the response intensity for the element (nsj, ndcj) on the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement.
Step 6: Repeat the above steps 1-5 on pixels i and elements j of a predetermined range.
Detect an element, which offers a maximal response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement thus voted, so that an xe2x80x9cazimuth of a plane and a normalized distancexe2x80x9d can be detected from the address (ns0, ndc0).
(II-6) Stereo+Normalized Distance+axis Unknown
An image measurement method according to paragraph (II-5), wherein a three-dimensional azimuth ns of a plane and/or a normalized distance ndc are determined in accordance with the following steps, without determining an optical axis direction axis (that is, the position paxis on an optical axis coupling the right camera to the left camera).
Step 1: Arbitrarily set up an optical axis direction parameter axis.
Step 2: Execute paragraph (II-5).
Step 3: Steps 1 and 2 are executed while the parameter axis is altered.
Determine a parameter value axis0, which offers a maximum response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement thus voted, so that a true optical axis direction axis0 can be detected in form of the parameter value. Further, it is possible to detect an xe2x80x9cazimuth of a plane and a normalized distancexe2x80x9d from the address (ns0, ndc0), which offers a maximal response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement (step 2).
(II-7) Stereo+Normalization Shortest Distance
Step 1: Consider number i of an arbitrary pixel ipR on an image of the right camera.
Step 2: Consider number j of an arbitrary element (nsj, ndsj) on a three-degree-of-freedom arrangement (two degree of freedom on an azimuth vector ns of a plane, and one degree of freedom on a normalized distance nds).
Step 3: Compute a xe2x80x9cbinocular parallax ij"sgr" a on a pixel ipRxe2x80x9d associated with the numbers i and j.
Step 4: Compute from an input image a response intensity on the binocular parallax ij"sgr" in accordance with a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a binocular parallax .
Step 5: Vote the response intensity for the element (nsj, ndsj) on the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement.
Step 6: Repeat the above steps 1-5 on pixels i and elements j of a predetermined range.
Detect an element, which offers a maximal response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement thus voted, so that an xe2x80x9cazimuth of a plane and a normalized distancexe2x80x9d can be detected from the address (ns0, nds0)
(II-8) Stereo+Normalization Shortest Distance+axis Unknown
An image measurement method according to paragraph (II-7), wherein a three-dimensional azimuth ns of a plane and/or a normalization shortest distance nds are determined in accordance with the following steps, without determining an optical axis direction axis (that is, the position paxis on an optical axis coupling the right camera to the left camera).
Step 1: Arbitrarily set up an optical axis direction parameter axis.
Step 2: Execute paragraph (II-7).
Step 3: Steps 1 and 2 are executed while the parameter axis is altered.
Determine a parameter value axis0, which offers a maximum response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement thus voted, so that a true optical axis direction axis0 can be detected in form of the parameter value. Further, it is possible to detect an xe2x80x9cazimuth of a plane and a normalized distancexe2x80x9d from the address (ns0, nds0), which offers a maximal response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement (step 2).
(III-1) Normalized Time
Step 1: Consider number i of an arbitrary pixel ip0 on an image at the present time.
Step 2: Consider number k of an arbitrary motion parallax kxcfx84.
Step 3: Determine an xe2x80x9celement group {(nsj, ntcj)} on a three-degree-of-freedom arrangement (two degree of freedom on an azimuth vector ns of a plane, and one degree of freedom on a normalized time ntc)xe2x80x9d associated with the numbers i and k.
Step 4: Compute from an input image a response intensity on the motion parallax kxcfx84 in accordance with a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a motion parallax.
Step 5: Vote the response intensity for the element group {(nsj, ntcj)}.
Step 6: Repeat the above steps 1-5 on i and k of a predetermined range.
Detect an element, which offers a maximal response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement thus voted, so that an xe2x80x9cazimuth of a plane and a normalized timexe2x80x9d can be detected from the address (ns0, ntc0).
(III-2) Normalized Time+v Unknown
An image measurement method according to paragraph (III-1), wherein a three-dimensional azimuth ns of a plane and/or a normalized time ntc up to crossing the plane are determined in accordance with the following steps, without determining a moving direction v (that is, the position pinf after an infinite time elapses).
Step 1: Arbitrarily set up a moving direction parameter v.
Step 2: Execute paragraph (III-1).
Step 3: Steps 1 and 2 are executed while the moving direction parameter v is altered.
Determine a parameter value v0, which offers a maximum response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement thus voted, so that a true moving direction v0 can be detected in form of the parameter value. Further, it is possible to detect an xe2x80x9cazimuth of a plane and a normalized timexe2x80x9d from the address (ns0, ntc0), which offers a maximal response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement (step 2).
(III-3) Normalization Shortest Distance
Step 1: Consider number i of an arbitrary pixel ip0 on an image at the present time.
Step 2: Consider number k of an arbitrary motion parallax kxcfx84.
Step 3: Determine an xe2x80x9celement group {(nsj, ndsj)} on a three-degree-of-freedom arrangement (two degree of freedom on an azimuth vector ns of a plane, and one degree of freedom on a normalization shortest distance nds)xe2x80x9d associated with the numbers i and k.
Step 4: Compute from an input image a response intensity on the motion parallax kxcfx84 in accordance with a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a motion parallax.
Step 5: Vote the response intensity for the element group {(nsj, ndsj)}.
Step 6: Repeat the above steps 1-5 on i and k of a predetermined range.
Detect an element, which offers a maximal response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement thus voted, so that an xe2x80x9cazimuth of a plane and a normalization shortest distancexe2x80x9d can be detected from the address (ns0, nds0).
(III-4) Normalization Shortest Distance+v Unknown
An image measurement method according to paragraph (III-3), wherein a three-dimensional azimuth ns of a plane and/or a normalization shortest distance nds are determined in accordance with the following steps, without determining a moving direction v (that is, the position pinf after an infinite time elapses).
Step 1: Arbitrarily set up a moving direction parameter v.
Step 2: Execute paragraph (III-3).
Step 3: Steps 1 and 2 are executed while the moving direction parameter v is altered.
Determine a parameter value v0, which offers a maximum response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement thus voted, so that a true moving direction v0 can be detected in form of the parameter value. Further, it is possible to detect an xe2x80x9cazimuth of a plane and a normalization shortest distancexe2x80x9d from the address (ns0, nds0), which offers a maximal response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement (step 2).
Step 1: Consider number i of an arbitrary pixel ipR on an image of the right camera.
Step 2: Consider number k of an arbitrary binocular parallax k"sgr".
Step 3: Determine an xe2x80x9celement group {(nsj, ndcj)} on a three-degree-of-freedom arrangement (two degree of freedom on an azimuth vector ns of a plane, and one degree of freedom on a normalized distance ndc)xe2x80x9d associated with the numbers i and k.
Step 4: Compute from an input image a response intensity on the binocular parallax k"sgr" in accordance with a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a binocular parallax.
Step 5: Vote the response intensity for the element group {(nsj, ndcj)}.
Step 6: Repeat the above steps 1-5 on i and k of a predetermined range.
Detect an element, which offers a maximal response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement thus voted, so that an xe2x80x9cazimuth of a plane and a normalized distancexe2x80x9d can be detected from the address (ns0, ndc0).
(III-6) Stereo+Normalized Distance+axis Unknown
An image measurement method according to paragraph (III-5), wherein a three-dimensional azimuth ns of a plane and/or a normalized distance ndc are determined in accordance with the following steps, without determining an optical axis direction axis (that is, the position paxis on an optical axis coupling the right camera to the left camera).
Step 1: Arbitrarily set up an optical axis direction parameter axis.
Step 2: Execute paragraph (III-5).
Step 3: Steps 1 and 2 are executed while the parameter axis is altered.
Determine a parameter value axis0, which offers a maximum response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement thus voted, so that a true optical axis direction axis0 can be detected in form of the parameter value. Further, it is possible to detect an xe2x80x9cazimuth of a plane and a normalized distancexe2x80x9d from the address (ns0, ndc0), which offers a maximal response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement (step 2).
(III-7) Stereo+Normalization Shortest Distance
Step 1: Consider number i of an arbitrary pixel ipk on an image of the right camera.
Step 2: Consider number k of an arbitrary binocular parallax k"sgr".
Step 3: Determine an xe2x80x9celement group {(nsj, ndsj)} on a three-degree-of-freedom arrangement (two degree of freedom on an azimuth vector ns of a plane, and one degree of freedom on a normalization shortest distance nds)xe2x80x9d associated with the numbers i and k.
Step 4: Compute from an input image a response. intensity on the binocular parallax k"sgr" in accordance with a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a binocular parallax.
Step 5: Vote the response intensity for the element group {(nsj, ndsj)}.
Step 6: Repeat the above steps 1-5 on i and k of a predetermined range.
Detect an element, which offers a maximal response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement thus voted, so that an xe2x80x9cazimuth of a plane and a normalization shortest distancexe2x80x9d can be detected from the address (ns0, nds0).
(III-8) Stereo+Normalization Shortest Distance+axis Unknown
An image measurement method according to paragraph (III-7), wherein a three-dimensional azimuth ns of a plane and/or a normalized distance nds are determined in accordance with the following steps, without determining an optical axis direction axis (that is, the position paxis on an optical axis coupling the right camera to the left camera).
Step 1: Arbitrarily set up an optical axis direction parameter axis.
Step 2: Execute paragraph (III-7).
Step 3: Steps 1 and 2 are executed while the parameter axis is altered.
Determine a parameter value axis0, which offers a maximum response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement thus voted, so that a true optical axis direction axis0 can be detected in form of the parameter value. Further, it is possible to detect an xe2x80x9cazimuth of a plane and a normalized distancexe2x80x9d from the address (ns0, nds0), which offers a maximal response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement (step 2).
(IV-1) Normalized Time
A method of voting a response intensity obtained by a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a motion parallax for a three-degree-of-freedom arrangement (two degree of freedom on an azimuth vector ns of a plane, and one degree of freedom on a normalized time ntc). Detect an element, which offers a maximal response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement thus voted, so that an xe2x80x9cazimuth of a plane and a normalized timexe2x80x9d can be detected from the address (ns0, ntc0).
Incidentally, in the present invention in its entirety, it is acceptable that xe2x80x9cvoting a response intensity obtained by a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a parallaxxe2x80x9d is replaced by xe2x80x9cvoting a quantity related to luminance of an input imagexe2x80x9d. Further, it is acceptable that xe2x80x9ca method (or an apparatus) of detecting a parallaxxe2x80x9d is replaced by xe2x80x9ca method (or an apparatus) of detecting a velocity on an imagexe2x80x9d.
(IV-2) Normalized Time+v Unknown
Step 1: Arbitrarily set up a moving direction parameter v.
Step 2: Execute paragraph (IV-1).
Step 3: Steps 1 and 2 are executed while the moving direction parameter v is altered.
Determine a parameter value v0, which offers a maximum response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement thus voted, so that a true moving direction v0 can be detected in form of the parameter value. Further, it is possible to detect an xe2x80x9cazimuth of a plane and a normalized timexe2x80x9d from the address (ns0, ntc0), which offers a maximal response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement (step 2).
(IV-3) Normalization Shortest Distance
A method of voting a response intensity obtained by a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a motion parallax for a three-degree-of-freedom arrangement (two degree of freedom on an azimuth vector ns of a plane, and one degree of freedom on a normalization shortest distance nds). Detect an element, which offers a maximal response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement thus voted, so that an xe2x80x9cazimuth of a plane and a normalization shortest distancexe2x80x9d can be detected from the address (ns0, nds0).
(IV-4) Normalization Shortest Distance+v Unknown
Step 1: Arbitrarily set up a moving direction parameter v.
Step 2: Execute paragraph (IV-3).
Step 3: Steps 1 and 2 are executed while the moving direction parameter v is altered.
Determine a parameter value v0, which offers a maximum response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement thus voted, so that a true moving direction v0 can be detected in form of the parameter value. Further, it is possible to detect an xe2x80x9cazimuth of a plane and a normalization shortest distancexe2x80x9d from the address (ns0, nds0), which offers a maximal response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement (step 2).
(IV-5) Stereo+Normalized Distance
A method of voting a response intensity obtained by a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a binocular parallax for a three-degree-of-freedom arrangement (two degree of freedom on an azimuth vector ns of a plane, and one degree of freedom on a normalized distance ndc). Detect an element, which offers a maximal response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement thus voted, so that an xe2x80x9cazimuth of a plane and a normalized distancexe2x80x9d can be detected from the address (ns0, ndc0).
(IV-6) Stereo+Normalized Distance+axis Unknown
Step 1: Arbitrarily set up an optical axis direction parameter axis.
Step 2: Execute paragraph (IV-5).
Step 3: Steps 1 and 2 are executed while the parameter axis is altered.
Determine a parameter value axis0, which offers a maximum response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement thus voted, so that a true optical axis direction axis0 can be detected in form of the parameter value. Further, it is possible to detect an xe2x80x9cazimuth of a plane and a normalized distancexe2x80x9d from the address (ns0, ndc0), which offers a maximal response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement (step 2).
(IV-7) Stereo+Normalization Shortest Distance
A method of voting a response intensity obtained by a method (or an apparatus) of detecting a binocular parallax for a three-degree-of-freedom arrangement (two degree of freedom on an azimuth vector ns of a plane, and one degree of freedom on a normalization shortest distance nds). Detect an element, which offers a maximal response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement thus voted, so that an xe2x80x9cazimuth of a plane and a normalization shortest distancexe2x80x9d can be detected from the address (ns0, nds0).
(IV-8) Stereo+Normalization Shortest Distance+axis Unknown
Step 1: Arbitrarily set up an optical axis direction parameter axis.
Step 2: Execute paragraph (IV-7).
Step 3: Steps 1 and 2 are executed while the parameter axis is altered.
Determine a parameter value axis0, which offers a maximum response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement thus voted, so that a true optical axis direction axis0 can be detected in form of the parameter value. Further, it is possible to detect an xe2x80x9cazimuth of a plane and a normalized distancexe2x80x9d from the address (ns0, nds0), which offers a maximal response, of the three-degree-of-freedom arrangement (step 2).
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a first image measurement apparatus comprising an operating unit for determining an azimuth of a measuring plane and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on a predetermined observation point, using a compound ratio {pinfp0pc}, which is determined by four positions pinf, p0, p1, pc of a measuring point, or an operation equivalent to said compound ratio, where p0 and p1 denote measuring positions at mutually different two measuring times on an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, respectively, pinf denotes a position of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point, which is relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction v between said two measuring times and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between said two measuring times, and pc denotes a position of the measuring point at a superposing time in which a measuring plane including the measuring point is superposed on the observation point in the moving continuous state.
In the first image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, said compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, which are executed in said operating unit, include an operation using the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point.
In the first image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that in said operating unit, as said physical quantity indexing the superposing time, a normalized time, ntc, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
ntc=tc/xcex94t
where tc denotes a time between the one measuring time of said two measuring times and said superposing time, and xcex94t denotes a time between said two measuring times,
and said normalized time ntc is determined in accordance with the following equation
ntc={pinfp0p1pc}
or an equation equivalent to the above equation.
In the first image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said operating unit comprises:
a parameter altering unit for altering a value of a parameter in which the physical quantity indexing the superposing time is set up in form of the parameter;
a compound ratio transformation unit for determining the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time, using said compound ratio {pinfp0 p1pc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, in accordance with the physical quantity indexing the superposing time set up in the first step, the two measuring positions p0 and p1 of the measuring point at the two measuring times or the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, and the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state; and
a polar transformation unit for determining a polar line associated with the measuring point through a polar transformation of the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time,
wherein said compound ratio transformation unit and said polar transformation unit repeatedly perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while a value of said parameter is altered in said parameter altering unit, and
said operating unit further comprises a detection unit for determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines intersecting at a cross point and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point in such a manner that cross points of polar lines, which are formed when a plurality of polar lines determined through a repetition of execution of operations of said parameter altering unit, said compound ratio transformation unit and said polar transformation unit by a plurality of number of times are drawn on a polar line drawing space, are determined.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said polar transformation unit determines the polar line, and votes a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on a polar line drawing space, and
said detection unit determines an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said parameter altering unit, said compound ratio transformation unit and said polar transformation unit by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined.
In the first image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said operating unit further-comprises a second parameter altering unit for altering a value of a second parameter in which a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, is set up in form of the second parameter,
said compound ratio transformation unit determines the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time using the physical quantity indexing the superposing time, which is set up in said parameter altering unit, the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, the motion parallax xcfx84, which is set up in said second parameter altering unit, and the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state,
said polar transformation unit determines a polar line associated with the measuring point, and determines a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 on the measuring point, and votes the response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on a polar line drawing space,
said compound ratio transformation unit and said polar transformation unit repeatedly perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said parameters are altered in said parameter altering unit and said second parameter altering unit, and
said detection unit determines an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition execution of operations of said parameter altering unit and said second parameter altering unit, said compound ratio transformation unit and said polar transformation unit by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value is determined, instead of determination of said cross point.
In the first image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is preferable that said operating unit comprises:
a first parameter altering unit for altering the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state through altering a value of a first parameter in which the moving direction v is set up in form of the first parameter;
a second parameter altering unit for altering a value of a second parameter in which the physical quantity indexing the superposing time is set up in form of the second parameter;
a compound ratio transformation unit for determining the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time, using said compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, in accordance with the position pinf set up in said first parameter altering unit, the physical quantity indexing the superposing time set up in the second parameter unit, and the two measuring positions p0 and p1 of the measuring point at the two measuring times or the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point,; and
a polar transformation unit for determining a polar line associated with the measuring point through a polar transformation of the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time,
wherein said compound ratio transformation unit and said polar transformation unit repeatedly perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said first parameter and said second parameter are altered in said first parameter altering unit and said parameter altering unit, respectively, and
said operating unit further comprises a detection unit for determining a true moving direction, and for determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines intersecting at a cross point determined on a polar line drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point in such a manner that cross points of polar lines, which are formed when a plurality of polar lines determined through a repetition of execution of operations of said first parameter altering unit, said second parameter altering unit, said compound ratio transformation unit and said polar transformation unit are drawn on an associated polar line drawing space of a plurality of polar line drawing spaces according to said first parameter, are determined on each polar line drawing space, and a polar line drawing space associated with the true moving direction relative to said observation point on said measuring point is selected in accordance with information as to a number of polar lines intersecting at the cross points.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said polar transformation unit determines the polar line, and votes a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on the polar line drawing space,
said detection unit determines the true moving direction, and determines an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a polar line drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of operations of said compound ratio transformation unit and said polar transformation unit offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each polar line drawing space, and a polar line drawing space associated with the true moving direction is selected in accordance with information as to a maximal value at the maximal point.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said operating unit further comprises a third parameter altering unit for altering a value of a third parameter in which a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, is set up in form of the third parameter,
said compound ratio transformation unit determines the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time using the position pinf, which is set up in said first parameter altering unit, the physical quantity indexing the superposing time, which is set up in said second parameter altering unit, the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, and the motion parallax xcfx84, which is set up in said third parameter altering unit,
said polar transformation unit determines a polar line associated with the measuring point, and determines a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on a polar line drawing space,
said compound ratio transformation unit and said polar transformation unit repeatedly perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said parameters are altered in said second parameter altering unit and said third parameter altering unit, and
said detection unit determines the true moving direction, and determines an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a polar line drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first parameter altering unit, said second parameter altering unit, said third parameter altering unit, said compound ratio transformation unit and said polar transformation unit by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each polar line drawing space, and a polar line drawing space associated with the true moving direction is selected in accordance with information as to a maximal value at the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a second image measurement apparatus comprising an operating unit for determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from a predetermined observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of two measuring times, using a compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc}, which is determined by four positions pinf, p0, p1, pc of a measuring point, or an operation equivalent to said compound ratio, and an inner product (nsxc2x7v) of the azimuth ns of the measuring plane and a moving direction v, where p0 and p1 denote measuring positions at mutually different two measuring times on an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, respectively, v denotes a moving direction between said two measuring times, which is relative with respect to the observation point, pinf denotes a position of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point, which is relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction v between said two measuring times and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between said two measuring times, pc denotes a position of the measuring point at a superposing time in which a measuring plane including the measuring point is superposed on the observation point in the moving continuous state, and ns denotes the azimuth of the measuring plane.
In the second image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, said compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, which are executed in said operating unit, include an operation using the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point.
In the second image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that in said operating unit, as said physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, a normalization shortest distance nds, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
nds=ds/xcex94x
and said normalization shortest distance nds is determined in accordance with the following equation,
nds=ntc(nsxc2x7v)
using a normalized time ntc, which is expressed by the following equation, and the inner product (nsxc2x7v)
ntc=tc/xcex94t
where ds denotes a shortest distance between the observation point and the measuring plane at one measuring time of said two measuring times, tc denotes a time between the one measuring time of said two measuring times and said superposing time, xcex94x denotes a moving distance of the measuring point, which is relative to the observation point, between said two measuring times, and xcex94t denotes a time between said two measuring times.
In the second image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said operating unit comprises:
a first parameter altering unit for altering a value of a first parameter in which the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance is set up in form of the first parameter;
a second parameter altering unit for altering a value of a second parameter in which the inner product (nsxc2x7v) in form of the second parameter;
a compound ratio transformation unit for determining the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time, using said compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, in accordance with the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance set up in the first parameter altering unit, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) set up in the second parameter altering unit, the two measuring positions p0 and p1 of the measuring point at the two measuring times or the Omeasuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, and the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state;
a polar transformation unit for determining a polar line associated with the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time through a polar transformation of the position pc, and
a point operating unit for determining a point on the polar line, said point being given with an angle r with respect to the moving direction v,
r=cosxe2x88x921(nsxc2x7v)
wherein said compound ratio transformation unit, said polar transformation unit and said point operating unit repeatedly perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said first parameter and said second parameter are altered in said first parameter altering unit and said second parameter altering unit, so that a curved line, which couples a plurality of points determined through an execution of said point operating unit as to one measuring point by a plurality of number of times wherein a value of said first parameter is identical and a value of said second parameter is varied, is determined on the plurality of measuring points for each value of said first parameter, and,
said operating unit further comprises a detection unit for determining an azimuthns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines intersecting at a cross point and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from said observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times in such a manner that cross points of curved lines, which are formed when a plurality of curved lines determined through a repetition of execution of operations of said compound ratio transformation unit, said polar transformation unit and said point operating unit by a plurality of number of times are drawn on a curved line drawing space, are determined.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said point operating unit determines said point, and votes a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with said point for a point associated with said point in said curved line drawing space,
said detection unit determines an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said compound ratio transformation unit, said polar transformation unit and said point operating unit by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said operating unit further comprises a third parameter altering unit for altering a value of a third parameter in which a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, is set up in form of the third parameter,
said compound ratio transformation unit determines the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time using the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance set up in said first parameter altering unit, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) set up in said second parameter altering unit, the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, the motion parallax xcfx84, which is set up in said third parameter altering unit, and the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state,
said point operating unit determines said point on a polar line associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of a measuring point associated with said point on the polar line for a point associated with said point on the polar line in said curved line drawing space,
said compound ratio transformation unit, said polar transformation unit and said point operating unit repeatedly perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in said first parameter altering unit, said second parameter altering unit and said third parameter altering unit, and
said detection unit determines an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of operations of said first, second, third parameter altering units and said compound ratio transformation unit, said polar transformation unit and said point operating unit by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value is determined, instead of determination of said cross point.
In the second image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said operating unit comprises:
a first parameter altering unit for altering the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state through altering a value of a first parameter in which the moving direction v is set up in form of the first parameter;
a second parameter altering unit for altering a value of a second parameter in which the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance is set up in form of the second parameter;
a third parameter altering unit for altering a value of a third parameter in which the inner product (nsxc2x7v) is set up in form of the third parameter;
a compound ratio transformation unit for determining the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time, using said compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, in accordance with the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state, which is set up in said first parameter altering unit, the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, which is set up in the second parameter altering unit, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) set up in the third parameter altering unit, and the two measuring positions p0 and p1 of the measuring point at the two measuring times or the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point;
a polar transformation unit for determining a polar line associated with the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time through a polar transformation of the position pc; and
a point operating unit for determining a point on the polar line, said point being given with an angle r with respect to the moving direction v,
r=cosxe2x88x921(nsxc2x7v)
wherein said compound ratio transformation unit, said polar transformation unit and said point operating unit repeatedly perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said first parameter to said third parameter are altered in said first parameter altering unit to said third parameter altering unit, so that a curved line, which couples a plurality of points determined through an execution of said point operating unit as to one measuring point by a plurality of number of times wherein a value of said first parameter is identical and a value of said second parameter is identical, and a value of said third parameter is varied, is determined on the plurality of measuring points for each combination of a respective value of said first parameter and a respective value of said second parameter, and
said operating unit further comprises a detection unit for determining a true moving direction, and of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines intersecting at a cross point determined on a curved line drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times in such a manner that cross points of curved lines, which are formed when a plurality of curved lines determined through a repetition of execution of operations of said compound ratio transformation unit, said polar transformation and said point operating unit are drawn on an associated curved line drawing space of a plurality of curved line drawing spaces according to said first parameter, are determined on each curved line drawing space, and a curved line drawing space associated with the true moving direction relative to said observation point on said measuring point is selected in accordance with information as to a number of curved lines intersecting at the cross points.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said point operating unit determines said point, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with said point for points in the curved line drawing space wherein a curved line including said point is drawn,
said detection unit determines the true moving direction, and of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a curved line drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of operations of said compound ratio transformation unit, said polar transformation and said point operating unit offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each curved line drawing space, and a curved line drawing space associated with the true moving direction is selected in accordance with information as to a maximal value at the maximal point.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said operating unit further comprises a fourth parameter altering unit of setting up a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in the form of a fourth parameter,
said compound ratio transformation unit determines the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time using the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state, which is set up in said first parameter altering unit, the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, which is set up in the second parameter altering unit, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) set up in the third parameter altering unit, the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is set up in said fourth parameter altering unit,
said point operating unit determines said point associated with the measuring point, and determines a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 on the measuring point, and votes the response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of a measuring point associated with said point on the polar line for points in the curved line drawing space,
said compound ratio transformation unit, said polar transformation and said point operating unit repeatedly perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said parameters are altered in said first, second, third and fourth parameter altering units, and
said detection unit determines the true moving direction, and determines an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a curved line drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of operations of said first, second, third, fourth parameter altering units, and said compound ratio transformation unit, said polar transformation and said point operating unit by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each curved line drawing space, and a curved line drawing space associated with the true moving direction is selected in accordance with information as to a maximal value at the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a third image measurement apparatus comprising an operating unit for determining an azimuth of a measuring plane and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from a predetermined observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of two measuring times, using a simple ratio(pinfp0p1), which is determined by three positions pinf, p0, p1 of a measuring point, or an operation equivalent to said simple ratio, where p0 and p1 denote measuring positions at mutually different two measuring times on an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, respectively, v denotes a moving direction between said two measuring times, which is relative with respect to the observation point, and pinf denotes a position of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point, which is relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction v between said two measuring times and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between said two measuring times.
In the third image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, said simple ratio (pinfp0p1) or the operation equivalent to said simple ratio, which are executed in said operating unit, include an operation using the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point.
In the third image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that in said operating unit, as the positions pinf, p0, p1 of the measuring point, positions projected on a sphere are adopted, and as said physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, a normalization shortest distance nds, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
nds=ds/xcex94x
where ds denotes a shortest distance between the observation point and the measuring plane at one measuring time of said two measuring times, and xcex94x denotes a moving distance of the measuring point, which is relative to the observation point, between said two measuring times,
wherein said operating unit comprises:
a parameter altering unit for altering a parameter in which the normalization shortest distance nds is set up in form of the parameter;
a parameter operating unit for determining a radius R defined by the following equation or the equivalent equation;
Rcosxe2x88x921(nds/(pinfp0p1))
xe2x80x83using the normalization shortest distance nds set up in said parameter altering unit and the simple ratio (pinfp0p1) or the operation equivalent to said simple ratio; and
a small circle operating unit for determining a small circle of a radius R taking as a center a measuring position of the measuring point at one measuring time of said two measuring times,
wherein said parameter operating unit and said small circle operating unit repeatedly perform oprations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while the parameter is altered in said parameter operating unit, and
said operating unit further comprises a detection unit for determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles intersecting at a cross point and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that cross points of small circles, which are formed when a plurality of small circles. determined through a repetition of execution of operations of said parameter operating unit, said small circle operating unit and said parameter altering unit by a plurality of number of times are drawn on a small circle drawing space, are determined.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said small circle operating unit determines said small circle, and votes a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with said small circle for each point on a locus of the small circle, which is formed when the small circle thus determined is drawn on a small circle drawing space,
said detection unit determines an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of operations of said parameter operating unit, said small circle operating unit and said parameter altering unit by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said operating unit further comprises a second parameter altering unit for altering a second parameter in which a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, is set up in form of the second parameter,
said parameter operating unit determines the radius R using the normalization shortest distance nds set up in said parameter operating unit, the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state, the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, and the motion parallax xcfx84, which is set up in said second parameter altering unit,
said small circle operating unit determines said small circle associated with the measuring point, and determines a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 on the measuring point, and votes the response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of a measuring point associated with said small circle for each point on a locus of the small circle, which is formed when the small circle thus determined is drawn on a small circle drawing space,
said parameter operating unit, said small circle operating unit, said parameter altering unit and said second parameter altering unit repeatedly perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in said parameter altering unit and said second parameter altering unit, and p1 said detection unit determines an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of said parameter altering unit, said second parameter altering unit, said parameter operating unit, and said small circle operating unit by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value is determined, instead of determination of said cross point.
In the third image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that in said operating unit, as the positions pinf, p0, p1 of the measuring point, positions projected on a sphere are adopted, and as said physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, a normalization shortest distance nds, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
nds=ds/xcex94x
where ds denotes a shortest distance between the observation point and the measuring plane at one measuring time of said two measuring times, and xcex94x denotes a moving distance of the measuring point, which is relative to the observation point, between said two measuring times,
wherein said operating unit comprises:
a first parameter altering unit for altering the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state through altering a value of a first parameter in which the moving direction v is set up in form of the first parameter;
a second parameter altering unit for altering a value of a second parameter in which the normalization shortest distance nds is set up in form of the second parameter;
a parameter operating unit for determining a radius R defined by the following equation or the equivalent equation;
R=cosxe2x88x921(nds/(pinfp0p1))
xe2x80x83using the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state, which is set up in said first parameter altering unit, the normalization shortest distance nds set up in said second parameter altering unit and the simple ratio (pinfp0p1) or the operation equivalent to said simple ratio; and
a small circle operating unit for determining a small circle of a radius R taking as a center a measuring position of the measuring point at one measuring time of said two measuring times,
wherein said parameter operating unit and said small circle operating unit repeatedly perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of the first and second parameters are altered in said first parameter altering unit and said second parameter altering unit, and
said operating unit further comprises a detection unit for determining a true moving direction, and for determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles intersecting at a cross point determined on a small circle drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that cross points of small circles, which are formed when a plurality of small circles determined through a repetition of execution of operations of said parameter operating unit and said small circle operating unit are drawn on an associated small circle drawing space of a plurality of small circle drawing spaces according to said first parameter, are determined on each small circle drawing space, and a small circle drawing space associated with the true moving direction relative to said observation point on said measuring point is selected in accordance with information as to a number of small circles intersecting at the cross points.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said small circle operating unit determines said small circle, and votes a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with said small circle for each point on a locus of the small circle, which is formed when the small circle thus determined is drawn on a small circle drawing space,
said detection unit determines a true moving direction, and determines an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a small circle drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of operation of said parameter operating unit and said small circle operating unit by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each small circle drawing space, and a small circle drawing space associated with the true moving direction is selected in accordance with information as to the maximal value on the maximal point.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said operating unit further comprises a third parameter altering unit for altering a value of a third parameter in which a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, is set up in form of the third parameter,
said parameter altering unit determines the radius R using the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state, which is set up in said first parameter altering unit, the normalization shortest distance nds set up in the second parameter altering unit, the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, and the motion parallax xcfx84, which is set up in said third parameter altering unit,
said small circle operating unit determines said small circle associated with the measuring point, and determines a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 on the measuring point, and votes the response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of a measuring point associated with said small circle for each point on a locus of the small circle, which is formed when the small circle thus determined is drawn on a small circle drawing space associated with the small circle,
said parameter operating unit and said small circle operating unit repeatedly perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in said first parameter altering unit, said second parameter altering unit and said third parameter unit, and
said detection unit determines a true moving direction, and of determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a small circle drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of operations of said first parameter altering unit, said second parameter altering unit, said third parameter altering unit, said parameter operating unit and said small circle operating unit by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each small circle drawing space, and a small circle drawing space associated with the true moving direction is selected in accordance with information as to the maximal value on the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a fourth image measurement apparatus comprising an operating unit for determining a physical quantity indexing a distance between a predetermined observation point and a measuring point at one measuring time of two measuring times, using a simple ratio (pinfp0p1), which is determined by three positions pinf, p0, p1 of the measuring point, or an operation equivalent to said simple ratio, where p0 and p1 denote measuring positions at mutually different two measuring times on an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, respectively, and pinf denotes a position of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point, which is relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction v between said two measuring times and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between said two measuring times.
In the fourth image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said simple ratio (pinfp0p1) or the operation equivalent to said simple ratio, which are executed in said operating unit, include an operation using the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point.
In the fourth image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that in said operating unit, as said physical quantity indexing the distance, a normalized distance nd0, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
nd0=d0/xcex94x
where d0 denotes a distance between the observation point and the measuring point at one measuring time of the two measuring times, and xcex94x denotes a moving distance of the measuring point between said two measuring times with respect to the observation point,
and said normalized distance nd0 is determined in accordance with the following equation
nd0=(pinfp0p1)
xe2x80x83or an equation equivalent to the above equation.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a fifth image measurement apparatus comprising:
a parameter setting unit for setting up coordinates in a voting space in form of a parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which a measuring plane, including an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, is superposed on the observation point, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane, in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point inside the measurement space, said measuring point being relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction relative with respect to the observation point between mutually different two measuring times on the measuring point and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between said two measuring times;
a motion parallax operating unit for determining a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in accordance with a measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, a position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state, and the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in said parameter setting unit;
a response intensity operating unit for determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of the measuring point in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a voting unit for voting the response intensity determined in said response intensity operating unit for the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in said parameter setting unit,
wherein said motion parallax operating unit, said response intensity operating unit, and said voting unit perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in said parameter setting unit.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a sixth image measurement apparatus comprising:
a first parameter setting unit for setting up in form of a first parameter a moving direction v of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, said moving direction being relative with respect to the observation point between mutually different two measuring times, and setting up a position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point is continued in a direction identical to the moving direction v and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between the two measuring times;
a second parameter setting unit for setting up coordinates in a voting space according to the first parameter in form of a second parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which a measuring plane including the measuring point is superposed on the observation point, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane;
a motion parallax operating unit for determining a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in accordance with a measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, a position pinf set up in said first parameter setting unit, and the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in said second parameter setting unit;
a response intensity operating unit for determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of the measuring point in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a voting unit for voting the response intensity determined in said response intensity operating unit for the coordinates in the voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being set up in the second parameter setting unit,
wherein said motion parallax operating unit, said response intensity operating unit, and said voting unit perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in the first parameter setting unit and said second parameter setting unit.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a seventh image measurement apparatus comprising:
a parameter setting unit for setting up coordinates in a voting space in form of a parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between a predetermined observation point inside a predetermined measurement space for observation of the measurement space and a measuring plane, including an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point inside the measurement space, at one measuring time of mutually different two measuring times, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane;
a motion parallax operating unit for determining a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in accordance with a measuring position p0 at one measuring time of the two measuring times on the measuring point, a position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction relative with respect to the observation point between mutually different two measuring times and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between said two measuring times, and the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in said parameter setting unit;
a response intensity operating unit for determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of the measuring point in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a voting unit for voting the response intensity determined in said response intensity operating unit for the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in said parameter setting unit;,
wherein said motion parallax operating unit, said response intensity operating unit, and said voting unit perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in said parameter setting unit.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, an eighth image measurement apparatus comprising:
a first parameter setting unit for setting up in form of a first parameter a moving direction v of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, said moving direction being relative with respect to the observation point between mutually different two measuring times, and setting up a position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point is continued in a direction identical to the moving direction v and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between the two measuring times;
a second parameter setting unit for setting up coordinates in a voting space according to the first parameter in form of a second parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to a measuring plane including the measuring point at one measuring time of the two measuring times, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane;
a motion parallax operating unit for determining a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in accordance with a measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, a position pinf set up in said first parameter setting unit, and the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in said second parameter setting unit;
a response intensity operating unit for determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of the measuring point in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a voting unit for voting the response intensity determined in said response intensity operating unit for the coordinates in the voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being set up in said second parameter setting unit,
wherein said motion parallax operating unit, said response intensity operating unit, and said voting unit perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in said first parameter setting unit and said second parameter setting unit.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a ninth image measurement apparatus comprising:
a parameter setting unit for setting up in form of a parameter a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions p0 and p1 at mutually different two measuring times, of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space;
a coordinates operating unit for determining coordinates in a voting space, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which a measuring plane, including the measuring point, is superposed on the observation point, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane, in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point, said measuring point being relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction relative with respect to the observation point between the two measuring times on the measuring point and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between the two measuring times, in accordance with a measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, a position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state, and the motion parallax xcfx84 set up in said parameter setting unit;
a response intensity operating unit for determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of the measuring point, which is set up in said parameter setting unit;, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a voting unit for voting the response intensity determined in said response intensity operating unit for the coordinates in the voting space, said coordinates being set up in said coordinates operating unit,
wherein said coordinates operating unit, said response intensity operating unit, and said voting unit perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in said parameter setting unit.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a tenth image measurement apparatus comprising:
a first parameter setting unit for setting up in form of a first parameter a moving direction v of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, said moving direction being relative with respect to the observation point between mutually different two measuring times, and setting up a position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point is continued in a direction identical to the moving direction v and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between the two measuring times;
a second parameter setting unit for setting up in form of a second parameter a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point;
a coordinates operating unit for determining coordinates in a voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which a measuring plane, including the measuring point, is superposed on the observation point, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane, in the moving continuous state, in accordance with a measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on the measuring point, a position pinf set up in said first parameter setting unit, and the motion parallax xcfx84 set up in said second parameter setting unit;
a response intensity operating unit for determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of the measuring point, which is set up in said second parameter setting unit, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a voting unit for voting the response intensity determined in said response intensity operating unit for the coordinates in the voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being set up in the coordinates operating unit,
wherein said coordinates operating unit, said response intensity operating unit, and said voting unit perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in the first parameter setting unit and said second parameter setting unit.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, an eleventh image measurement apparatus comprising:
a parameter setting unit for setting up in form of a parameter a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions p0 and p1 at mutually different two measuring times on the measuring point, of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space;
a coordinates operating unit for determining coordinates in a voting space, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to a measuring plane including the measuring point at one measuring time of the two measuring times, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane, in accordance with a measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, a position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point, said measuring point being relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction relative with respect to the observation point between the two measuring times on the measuring point and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between the two measuring times, and the motion parallax xcfx84 set up in the first parameter setting unit;
a response intensity operating unit for determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of the measuring point, which is set up in said parameter setting unit, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a voting unit for voting the response intensity determined in said response intensity operating unit for the coordinates in the voting space, said coordinates being set up in said coordinates operating unit,
wherein said coordinates parallax operating unit, said response intensity operating unit, and said voting unit perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in said parameter setting unit.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a twelfth image measurement apparatus comprising:
a first parameter setting unit for setting up in form of a first parameter a moving direction v of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, said moving direction being relative with respect to the observation point between mutually different two measuring times, and setting up a position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point is continued in a direction identical to the moving direction v and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between the two measuring times;
a second parameter setting unit for setting up in form of a second parameter a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point;
a coordinates operating unit for determining coordinates in a voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to a measuring plane including the measuring point at one measuring time of the two measuring times, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane, in the moving continuous state, in accordance with a measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on the measuring point, a position pinf set up in said first parameter setting unit, and the motion parallax xcfx84 set up in said second parameter setting unit;
a response intensity operating unit for determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of the measuring point, which is set up in said second parameter setting unit, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a voting unit for voting the response intensity determined in said response intensity operating unit for the coordinates in the voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being set up in said coordinates operating unit,
wherein said coordinates operating unit, and said voting unit perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in the first parameter setting unit and said second parameter setting unit.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a thirteenth image measurement apparatus comprising:
a response intensity operating unit for determining a response intensity associated with a motion parallax, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions at mutually different two measuring times, of an arbitrary measuring point in a predetermined measurement space, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from a predetermined observation point at mutually different two measuring times; and
a voting unit for of voting the response intensity determined in said response intensity operating unit for coordinates associated with the measuring point and the motion parallax in a voting space, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which a measuring plane, including the measuring point, is superposed on the observation point, and an azimuth of the measuring plane, in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point, said measuring point being relative with-respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction relative with respect to the observation point between the two measuring times on the measuring point and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between the two measuring times;
wherein said response intensity operating unit and said voting unit perform operation by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space.
In the thirteenth image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said image measurement apparatus further comprises a detection unit for determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by said voting in the voting space offers a maximal value is determined.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a fourteenth image measurement apparatus comprising:
a parameter setting unit for setting up in form of a parameter a moving direction of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, said moving direction being relative with respect to the observation point between mutually different two measuring times;
a response intensity operating unit for determining a response intensity associated with a motion parallax, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a voting unit of voting the response intensity determined in said response intensity operating unit for coordinates associated with the measuring point and the motion parallax in a voting space according to the parameter set up in the parameter setting unit, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which a measuring plane, including the measuring point, is superposed on the observation point, and an azimuth of the measuring plane, in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point, said measuring point being relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction relative with respect to the observation point between the two measuring times on the measuring point and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between the two measuring times;
wherein said response intensity operating unit and said voting unit perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in said parameter setting unit.
In the fourteenth image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said image measurement apparatus further comprises a detection unit of determining a true moving direction relative to the observation point on the measuring point, and of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a voting space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point, in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting is determined on each voting space, and the voting space associated with the true moving direction is selected in accordance with information as to the maximal value on the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a fifteenth image measurement apparatus comprising:
a response intensity operating unit for determining a response intensity associated with a motion parallax, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions at mutually different two measuring times, of an arbitrary measuring point in a predetermined measurement space, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from a predetermined observation point at mutually different two measuring times; and
a voting unit for voting the response intensity determined in said response intensity operating unit for coordinates associated with the measuring point and the motion parallax in a voting space, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to a measuring plane, including the measuring point, at one measuring time of the two measuring times, and an azimuth of the measuring plane;
wherein said response intensity operating unit and said voting unit perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space.
In the fifteenth image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said measurement apparatus further comprises a detection unit for determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by said voting offers a maximal value is determined in the voting space.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a sixteenth image measurement apparatus comprising:
a parameter setting unit for setting up in form of a parameter a moving direction of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, said moving direction being relative with respect to the observation point between mutually different two measuring times;
a response intensity operating unit for determining a response intensity associated with a motion parallax, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a voting unit for voting the response intensity determined in said response intensity operating unit for coordinates associated with the measuring point and the motion parallax in a voting space according to the parameter set up in said parameter setting unit, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times, including the measuring point, and an azimuth of the measuring plane;
wherein said response intensity operating unit and said voting unit perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in said parameter setting unit.
In the sixteenth image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said image measurement apparatus further comprises a detection unit for determining a true moving direction, and determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a voting space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a shortest distance from the observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times, in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by said voting offers a maximal value is determined on each voting space, and a voting space associated with the true moving direction relative to the observation point on the measuring point is selected in accordance with information as to the maximal value on the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a seventeenth image measurement apparatus comprising an operating unit for determining an azimuth of a measuring plane and/or a physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of predetermined two observation points in an optical axis direction v coupling said two observation points, using a compound ratio {paxis pRpLpc}, which is determined by four positions paxis, pR, pL, pc, or an operation equivalent to said compound ratio, where pR and pL denote measuring positions through observation of said two observation points on an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from said two observation points inside the measurement space, respectively, paxis denotes a position of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction v, including the measuring point, and pc denotes a position of an intersection point with said straight line on an observation plane extending in parallel to a measuring plane including the measuring point, including one observation point of said two observation points.
In the seventeenth image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, said compound ratio {paxis pRpLpc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, which are executed in said operating unit, include an operation using the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points.
In the seventeenth image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that in said operating unit, as said physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction, a normalized distance ndc, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
ndc=dc/xcex94xLR
where dc denotes a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction, and xcex94xLR denotes a distance between said two observation points,
and said normalized distance ndc is determined in accordance with the following equation
ndc{paxispRpLpc}
xe2x80x83or an equation equivalent to the above equation.
In the seventeenth image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said operating unit comprises:
a parameter altering unit for altering a value of a parameter in which the physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction is set up in form of a parameter;
a compound ratio transformation unit for determining the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane, using said compound ratio {paxispRpLpc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, in accordance with the physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction set up in said parameter altering unit, the two measuring positions pR and pL of the measuring point through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points or the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL, and the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point; and
a polar transformation unit for determining a polar line associated with the measuring point through a polar transformation of the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane,
wherein said compound ratio transformation unit and said polar transformation unit repeatedly perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while a value of said parameter is altered in said parameter altering unit, and
said operating unit further comprises a detection unit for determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines intersecting at a cross point and/or a physical quantity indexing said physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in such a manner that cross points of polar lines, which are formed when a plurality of polar lines determined through a repetition of execution of operations of said parameter altering unit, said compound ratio transformation unit and said polar transformation unit by a plurality of number of times are drawn on a polar line drawing space, are determined.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said polar transformation unit determines the polar line, and votes a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on a polar line drawing space, and
said detection unit determines an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or said physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of operations of said parameter altering unit, said compound ratio transformation unit and said polar transformation unit by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said operating unit further comprises a second parameter altering unit for altering a value of a second parameter in which a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, is set up in form of the second parameter,
said compound ratio transformation unit determines the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane using the physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction, which is set up in said parameter altering unit, the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, the binocular parallax "sgr", which is set up in said fifth step, and the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point,
said polar transformation unit determines a polar line associated with the measuring point, and determines a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" on the measuring point, and votes the response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on a polar line drawing space,
said compound ratio transformation unit and said polar transformation unit repeatedly perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said parameters are altered in said parameter altering unit and said second parameter altering unit, and
said detection unit determines an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or said physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of operations of said first parameter altering unit, said second parameter altering unit, said compound ratio transformation unit and said polar transformation unit by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value is determined, instead of determination of said cross point.
In the seventeenth image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is preferable that the image measurement apparatus comprises:
a first parameter altering unit for altering a value of a first parameter in which the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point through setting up the optical axis direction v is altered in form of the first parameter;
a second parameter altering unit for altering a value of a second parameter in which the physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction is set up in form of the second parameter;
a compound ratio transformation unit for determining the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane, using said compound ratio {paxisprpL pc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, in accordance with the position paxis set up in said first parameter altering unit, the physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction set up in the second step, and the two measuring positions pR and pL of the measuring point through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points or the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points; and
a polar transformation unit for determining a polar line associated with the measuring point through a polar transformation of the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane,
wherein said compound ratio transformation unit and said polar transformation unit repeatedly perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said first parameter and said second parameter are altered in said first parameter altering unit and said second parameter altering unit, and
said operating unit further comprises a detection unit for determining a true optical axis direction, and of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines intersecting at a cross point determined on a polar line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or said physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in such a manner that cross points of polar lines, which are formed when a plurality of polar lines determined through a repetition of execution of operations of said first parameter altering unit, said second parameter altering unit, said compound ratio transformation unit and said polar transformation unit are drawn on an associated polar line drawing space of a plurality of polar line drawing spaces according to said first parameter, are determined on each polar line drawing space, and a polar line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction relative to said observation point on said measuring point is selected in accordance with information as to a number of polar lines intersecting at the cross points.
In this case, it is preferable that wherein the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said polar transformation unit determines the polar line, and votes a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on the polar line drawing space,
said detection unit determines the true optical axis direction, and determines an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a polar line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or said physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of execution of operations of said first parameter altering unit, said second parameter altering unit, said compound ratio transformation unit and said polar transformation unit offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each polar line drawing space, and a polar line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction is selected in accordance with information as to a maximal value at the maximal point.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said operating unit further comprises a third parameter unit for setting up a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in the form of a third parameter,
said compound ratio transformation unit determines the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane using the position paxis, which is set up in said first parameter altering unit, the physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction, which is set up in said second parameter altering unit, the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, and the binocular parallax "sgr", which is set up in said third parameter altering unit,
said polar transformation unit determines a polar line associated with the measuring point, and determines a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" on the measuring point, and of voting the response=intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on a polar line drawing space,
said compound ratio transformation unit and said polar transformation unit perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said parameters are altered in said first, second and third parameter units, and
said detection unit determines the true optical axis direction, and determines an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a polar line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or said physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of operations of said first parameter altering unit, said second parameter altering unit, said third parameter altering unit, said compound ratio transformation unit and said polar transformation unit by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each polar line drawing space, and a polar line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction is selected in accordance with information as to a maximal value at the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, an eighteenth image measurement apparatus comprising an operating unit for determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of predetermined two observation points, using a compound ratio {paxispRpLpc}, which is determined by four positions paxis, pR, pL, pc of a measuring point, or an operation equivalent to said compound ratio, and an inner product (nsxc2x7v) of the azimuth ns of the measuring plane and an optical axis direction v, where pR and pL denote measuring positions through observation of said two observation points on an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from predetermined two observation points inside the measurement space, respectively, v denotes the optical axis direction coupling said two observation points, paxis denotes a position of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction v, including the measuring point, pc denotes a position of an intersection point with said straight line on an observation plane extending in parallel to a measuring plane including the measuring point, including one observation point of said two observation points, and ns denotes the azimuth of the measuring plane.
In the eighteenth image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, said compound ratio {paxispRpLpc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, which are executed in said operating unit, include an operation using the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points.
In the eighteenth image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that as said physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, a normalization shortest distance nds, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
nds=ds/xcex94xLR
and said normalization shortest distance nds is determined in accordance with the following equation,
nds=ndc(nsxc2x7v)
using a normalized distance ndc, which is expressed by the following equation, and the inner product (nsxc2x7v)
ndc=dc/xcex94xLR
where ds denotes a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points, dc denotes a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in an optical axis direction, and xcex94xLR denotes a distance between said two observation points.
In the eighteenth image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said operating unit comprises:
a first parameter altering unit for setting up the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance in form of a first parameter;
a second parameter altering unit for setting up the inner product (nsxc2x7v) in form of a second parameter;
a compound ratio transformation unit for determining position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane, using said compound ratio {paxispRpLpc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, in accordance with the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance set up in the first parameter altering unit, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) set up in the second parameter altering unit, the two measuring positions pR and pL of the measuring point through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points or the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, and the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point;
a polar transformation unit for determining a polar line associated with the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane through a polar transformation of the position pc, and
a point operating unit for determining a point on the polar line, said point being given with an angle r with respect to the optical axis direction v,
r=cosxe2x88x921(nsxc2x7v)
wherein said compound ratio transformation unit, said polar transformation unit and said point operating unit repeatedly perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said first parameter and said second parameter are altered in said first parameter altering unit and said second parameter altering unit, so that a curved line, which couples a plurality of points determined through an execution of said point operating unit as to one measuring point by a plurality of number of times wherein a value of said first parameter is identical and a value of said second parameter is varied, is determined on the plurality of measuring points for each value of said first parameter, and
said operating unit further comprises a detection unit for determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines intersecting at a cross point and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in such a manner that cross points of curved lines, which are formed when a plurality of curved lines determined through a repetition of execution of operations of said compound ratio transformation unit, said polar transformation unit and said point operating unit by a plurality of number of times are drawn on a curved line drawing space, are determined.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said point operating unit determines said point, and votes a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with said point for a point associated with said point in said curved line drawing space,
said detection unit determines an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of predetermined two observation points in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of operations of said compound ratio transformation unit, said polar transformation unit and said point operating unit by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said operating unit further comprises a third parameter altering unit for altering a value of a third parameter in which a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, is set up in the form of the third parameter,
said compound ratio transformation unit determines the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane using the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance set up in the first parameter altering unit, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) set up in the second parameter altering unit step, the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, the binocular parallax "sgr", which is set up in said third parameter altering unit, and the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point,
said point operating unit determines said point on a polar line associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of a measuring point associated with said point on the polar line for a point associated with said point on the polar line in said curved line drawing space,
said compound ratio transformation unit, said polar transformation unit and said point operating unit repeatedly perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in said first step, second and third parameter altering unit, and
said detection unit determines an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of operations of said first, second and third parameter altering units, said compound ratio transformation unit, said polar transformation unit and said point operating unit by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value is determined, instead of determination of said cross point.
In the eighteenth image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said operating unit comprises:
a first parameter altering unit for altering the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point through altering a value of a first parameter in which the optical axis direction v is set up in form of the first parameter;
a second parameter altering unit for altering a value of a second parameter in which the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance is set up in form of the second parameter;
a third parameter altering unit for altering a value of a third parameter in which the inner product (nsxc2x7v) in form of the third parameter;
a compound ratio transformation unit for determining the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane, using said compound ratio {paxispRpLpc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, in accordance with the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point, which is set up in said first parameter altering unit, the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, which is set up in said second parameter altering unit, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) set up in said third parameter altering unit, and the two measuring positions pR and pL of the measuring point through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points or the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points; and
a polar transformation unit for determining a polar line associated with the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane through a polar transformation of the position pc, and
a point transformation unit for determining a point on the polar line, said point being given with an angle r with respect to the optical axis direction v,
xe2x80x83r=cosxe2x88x921(nsxc2x7v)
wherein said first, second and third parameter altering units, said compound ratio transformation unit, said polar transformation unit and said point operating unit repeatedly perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said first parameter to said third parameter are altered in said first parameter altering unit, and said second parameter altering unit and said third parameter altering unit, so that a curved line, which couples a plurality of points determined through an execution of said sixth step as to one measuring point by a plurality of number of times wherein a value of said first parameter is identical and a value of said second parameter is identical, and a value of said third parameter is varied, is determined on the plurality of measuring points for each combination of a respective value of said first parameter and a respective value of said second parameter, and
said operating unit further comprises a detection unit for determining a true optical axis direction, and for determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines intersecting at a cross point determined on a curved line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of predetermined two observation points in such a manner that cross points of curved lines, which are formed when a plurality of curved lines determined through a repetition of execution of operations of said parameter altering unit, said compound ratio transformation unit and said polar transformation unit are drawn on an associated curved line drawing space of a plurality of curved line drawing spaces according to said first parameter, are determined on each curved line drawing space, and a curved line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction relative to said observation point on said measuring point is selected in accordance with information as to a number of curved lines intersecting at the cross points.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said point operating unit determines said point, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with said point for points in the curved line drawing space wherein a curved line including said point is drawn,
said detection unit determines the true optical axis direction, and determines an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a curved line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of predetermined two observation points in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of operations of said parameter altering unit, said compound ratio transformation unit and said polar transformation unit offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each curved line drawing space, and a curved line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction is selected in accordance with information as to a maximal value at the maximal point.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said operating unit further comprises a fourth parameter altering unit for altering a value of a fourth parameter in which a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, is set up in form of the fourth parameter,
said compound ratio transformation unit determines the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane using the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point, which is set up in said first parameter altering unit, the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, which is set up in the second parameter altering unit, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) set up in the third parameter altering unit, the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is set up in said fourth parameter altering unit,
said point operating unit determines said point associated with the measuring point, and determines a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" on the measuring point, and votes the response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of a measuring point associated with said point on the polar line for points in the curved line drawing space,
said compound ratio transformation unit, said polar transformation unit and point operating unit repeatedly perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said parameters are altered in said first, second, third and fourth parameter altering units, and
said detection unit determines the true optical axis direction, and determines an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a curved line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of predetermined two observation points in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of operations of said first, second and third parameter altering units, said compound ratio transformation unit, said polar transformation unit and said point operating unit by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each curved line drawing space, and a curved line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction is selected in accordance with information as to a maximal value at the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a nineteenth image measurement apparatus comprising an operating unit for determining an azimuth of a measuring plane and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of predetermined two observation points, using a simple ratio(paxispR pL), which is determined by three positions paxis, pR, pL of a measuring point, or an operation equivalent to said simple ratio, where pR and pL denote measuring positions through observation of said two observation points on an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, respectively, v denotes an optical axis direction coupling said two observation points, and paxis denotes a position of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction v, including the measuring point.
In the nineteenth image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, said simple ratio (paxispRpL) or the operation equivalent to said simple ratio, which are executed in said operating unit, include an operation using the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points.
In the nineteenth image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that in said operating unit, as the positions paxis, pR, pL of the measuring point, positions projected on a sphere are adopted, and as said physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, a normalization shortest distance nds, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
nda=ds/xcex94xLR
where ds denotes a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points, and xcex94xLR denotes a distance between said two observation points,
wherein said operating unit comprises:
a parameter altering unit for altering a parameter in which the normalization shortest distance nds is set up in form of the parameter;
a parameter operating unit for determining a radius R defined by the following equation or the equivalent equation;
R=cosxe2x88x921(nds/(paxispRpL))
xe2x80x83using the normalization shortest distance nds set up in said parameter altering unit and the simple ratio (paxispRpL) or the operation equivalent to said simple ratio; and
a small circle operating unit for determining a small circle of a radius R taking as a center a measuring position through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points,
wherein said parameter operating unit and said small circle operating unit repeatedly perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while the parameter is altered in said parameter altering unit, and
said operating unit further comprises a detection unit for determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles intersecting at a cross point and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that cross points of small circles, which are formed when a plurality of small circles determined through a repetition of said parameter altering unit, said parameter operating unit and said small circle operating unit by a plurality of number of times are drawn on a small circle drawing space, are determined.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said small circle operating unit determines said small circle, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with said small circle for each point on a locus of the small circle, which is formed when the small circle thus determined is drawn on a small circle drawing space,
said detection unit determines an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of operations of said parameter operating unit and said small circle operating unit by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said operating unit further comprises a fifth step of setting up a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in form of a second parameter,
said parameter operating unit determines the radius R using the normalization shortest distance nds set up in said parameter altering unit, the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point, the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, and the binocular parallax "sgr", which is set up in said second parameter altering unit,
said small circle operating unit determines said small circle associated with the measuring point, and determines a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" on the measuring point, and votes the response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of a measuring point associated with said small circle for each point on a locus of the small circle, which is formed when the small circle thus determined is drawn on a small circle drawing space,
said parameter altering unit, said parameter operating unit, said small circle operating unit, said second parameter altering unit repeatedly perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in said parameter altering unit and said second parameter altering unit, and
said detection unit determines an azimuth nsR of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a normalization shortest distance ndsR on the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of operations of said parameter altering unit, said second parameter altering unit, said parameter operating unit and said small circle operating unit by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value is determined, instead of determination of said cross point.
In the nineteenth image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that in said operating unit, as the positions paxis, pR, pL of the measuring point, positions projected on a sphere are adopted, and as said physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, a normalization shortest distance nds, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
nds=ds/xcex94xLR
where ds denotes a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points, and xcex94xLR denotes a distance between said two observation points,
wherein said operating unit comprises:
a first parameter altering unit for altering the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point through altering a value of a first parameter in which the optical axis direction v is set up in form of the first parameter;
a second parameter altering unit for altering a value of a second parameter in which the normalization shortest distance nds is set up in form of the second parameter;
a parameter operating unit for determining a radius R defined by the following equation or the equivalent equation;
R=cosxe2x88x921(nds/(paxispRpL))
xe2x80x83using the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point, which is set up in said parameter altering unit, the normalization shortest distance nds set up in said second parameter altering unit and the simple ratio (paxispRpL) or the operation equivalent to said simple ratio; and
a small circle operating unit for determining a small circle of a radius R taking as a center a measuring position through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points
wherein said parameter operating unit and said small circle operating unit repeatedly perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of the first and second parameters are altered in said first parameter altering unit and said second parameter altering unit, and
said operating unit further comprises a detection unit for determining a true optical axis direction, and for determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles intersecting at a cross point determined on a small circle drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or a a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that cross points of small circles, which are formed when a plurality of small circles determined through a repetition of execution of operations of said first parameter altering unit, said second parameter altering unit, said parameter operating unit and said small circle operating unit are drawn on an associated small circle drawing space of a plurality of small circle drawing spaces according to said first parameter, are determined on each small circle drawing space, and a small circle drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction relative to said observation point on said measuring point is selected in accordance with information as to a number of small circles intersecting at the cross points.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said small circle operating unit determines said small circle, and votes a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with said small circle for each point on a locus of the small circle, which is formed when the small circle thus determined is drawn on a small circle drawing space,
said detection unit determines a true optical axis direction, and determines an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a small circle drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of operations of said parameter operating unit and said small circle operating unit by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each small circle drawing space, and a small circle drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction is selected in accordance with information as to the maximal value on the maximal point.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said operating unit further comprises a third parameter altering unit for altering a value of a third parameter in which a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, is set up in form of the third parameter,
said parameter operating unit determines the radius R using the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point, which is set up in said first parameter altering unit, the normalization shortest distance nds set up in the second parameter altering unit step, the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, and the binocular parallax "sgr", which is set up in said parameter altering unit,
said small circle operating unit determines said small circle associated with the measuring point, and determines a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" on the measuring point, and votes the response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of a measuring point associated with said small circle for each point on a locus of the small circle, which is formed when the small circle thus determined is drawn on a small circle drawing space associated with the small circle,
said parameter operating unit and said small circle operating unit repeatedly perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in said first parameter operating unit, said second parameter operating unit and said third parameter operating unit, and
said detection unit determines a true optical axis direction, and determines an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a small circle drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of operations of said first parameter altering unit, said second parameter altering unit, said third parameter altering unit, said parameter operating unit and said small circle operating unit by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each small circle drawing space, and a small circle drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction is selected in accordance with information as to the maximal value on the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a twentieth image measurement apparatus comprising an operating unit for determining a physical quantity indexing a distance between an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space and one observation point of predetermined two observation points, using a simple ratio (paxispRpL), which is determined by three positions paxis, pR, pL of the measuring point, or an operation equivalent to said simple ratio, where pR and pL denote measuring positions through observation of said two observation points on the measuring point, respectively, and paxis denotes a position of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to an optical axis direction v coupling said two observation points, including the measuring point.
In the twentieth image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, said simple ratio (paxispRpL) or the operation equivalent to said simple ratio, which are executed in said operating unit, include an operation using the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points.
In the twentieth image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that as said physical quantity indexing the distance, a normalized distance nd0, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
nd0=d0/xcex94xLR
where d0 denotes a distance between the measuring point and one observation point of said two observation points, and xcex94xLR denotes a distance between said two observation points, and said normalized distance nds0 is determined in accordance with the following equation
nd0=(paxispRpL)
or an equation equivalent to the above equation.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a twenty-first image measurement apparatus comprising:
a parameter setting unit for setting up coordinates in a voting space in form of a parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a distance between a measuring plane, including an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measuring space from predetermined two observation points in the measuring space and one observation point of said two observation points in an optical axis direction coupling said two observation points, and an azimuth of the measuring plane;
a binocular parallax operating unit for determining a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in accordance with a measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, a position paxis of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction, including the measuring point, and the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in said parameter setting unit;
a response intensity operating unit for determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of the measuring point in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a voting unit for voting the response intensity determined in said response intensity operating unit for the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in said parameter setting unit;
wherein said binocular parallax operating unit, said response intensity operating unit, and said voting unit perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in said parameter setting unit.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a twenty-second image measurement apparatus comprising:
a first parameter setting unit for setting up in form of a first parameter an optical axis direction v coupling predetermined two observation points through viewing a predetermined measurement space, and setting up a position paxis of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction, including an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing the measuring space from said two observation points;
a second parameter setting unit for setting up coordinates in a voting space according to the first parameter in form of a second parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a distance between a measuring plane, including the measuring point and one observation point of said two observation points in an optical axis direction, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane;
a binocular parallax operating unit for determining a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in accordance with a measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, a position paxis set up in the first parameter setting unit, and the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in said second parameter setting unit;
a response intensity operating unit for determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of the measuring point in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a voting unit for voting the response intensity determined in said response intensity operating unit for the coordinates in the voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being set up in the second step,
wherein said binocular parallax operating unit, said response intensity operating unit and said voting unit perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in the first parameter setting unit and said second parameter setting unit.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a twenty-third image measurement apparatus comprising:
a parameter setting unit for setting up coordinates in a voting space in form of a parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between one observation point of predetermined two observation points inside a predetermined measurement space for observation of the measurement space and a measuring plane, including an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing the measurement space from the two observation points, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane;
a binocular parallax operating unit for determining a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in accordance with a measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of the two observation points, a position paxis of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction, including the measuring point, and the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in said parameter setting unit;
a response intensity operating unit for determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of the measuring point in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a voting unit for voting the response intensity determined in said response intensity operating unit for the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in said parameter setting unit;
wherein said motion parallax operating unit, said response intensity operating unit, and said voting unit perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in said parameter setting unit.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a twenty-fourth image measurement apparatus comprising:
a first parameter setting unit for setting up in form of a first parameter an optical axis direction v coupling predetermined two observation points for observation of a predetermined measurement space, and setting up a position paxis of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction, including an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing the measuring space from said two observation points;
a second parameter setting unit for setting up coordinates in a voting space according to the first parameter in form of a second parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from one observation point of the two observation points to a measuring plane including the measuring point, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane;
a binocular parallax operating unit for determining a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in accordance with a measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, a position paxis set up in the first parameter setting unit, and the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in said second parameter setting unit;
a response intensity operating unit for determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of the measuring point in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a voting unit for voting the response intensity determined in said response intensity operating unit for the coordinates in the voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being set up in the second step,
wherein said motion parallax operating unit, said response intensity operating unit, and said voting unit perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in the first parameter setting unit and said second parameter setting unit.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a twenty-fifth image measurement apparatus comprising:
a parameter setting unit for setting up in form of a parameter a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions pR and pL of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from predetermined two observation points inside the measurement space;
a coordinates operating unit for determining coordinates in a voting space, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a distance between a measuring plane, including the measuring point and one observation point of said two observation points in an optical axis direction, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane;
a response intensity operating unit for determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of the measuring point, which is set up in said parameter setting unit; in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a voting unit for voting the response intensity determined in said response intensity operating unit for the coordinates in the voting space, said coordinates being set up in the second step,
wherein said motion parallax operating unit, said response intensity operating unit, and said voting unit perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in said parameter setting unit.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a twenty-sixth image measurement apparatus comprising:
a first parameter setting unit for setting up in form of a first parameter an optical axis direction v coupling predetermined two observation points for observation of a predetermined measurement space, and setting up a position paxis of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction, including an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing the measuring space from said two observation points;
a second parameter setting unit for setting up in form of a second parameter a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points;
a coordinates operating unit for determining coordinates in a voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a distance between a measuring plane, including the measuring point and one observation point of said two observation points in an optical axis direction, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane, in accordance with a measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of the two observation points, a position paxis set up in the first step, and the binocular parallax "sgr" set up in the second step;
a response intensity operating unit for determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of the measuring point, which is set up in the second step, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a voting unit for voting the response intensity determined in said response intensity operating unit for the coordinates in the voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being set up in the third step,
wherein said motion parallax operating unit, said response intensity operating unit, and said voting unit perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in the first parameter setting unit and said second parameter setting unit.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a twenty-seventh image measurement apparatus comprising:
a parameter setting unit for setting up in form of a parameter a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions pR and pL of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from predetermined two observation points inside the measurement space;
a coordinates operating unit for determining coordinates in a voting space, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between one observation point of the two observation points and a measuring plane including the measuring point, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane, in accordance with a measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, a position paxis of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction, including the measuring point, and the binocular parallax "sgr" set up in the first step;
a response intensity operating unit for determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of the measuring point, which is set up in said parameter setting unit, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a voting unit for voting the response intensity determined in said response intensity operating unit for the coordinates in the voting space, said coordinates being set up in the second step,
wherein said motion parallax operating unit, said response intensity operating unit, and said voting unit perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in said parameter setting unit.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a twenty-eighth image measurement apparatus comprising:
a first parameter setting unit for setting up in form of a first parameter an optical axis direction v coupling predetermined two observation points for observation of a predetermined measurement space, and setting up a position paxis of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction, including an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing the measuring space from said two observation points;
a second parameter setting unit for setting up in form of a second parameter a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points;
a coordinates operating unit for determining coordinates in a voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between one observation point of the two observation points and a measuring plane including the measuring point, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane, in accordance with a measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of the two observation points, a position paxis set up in the first parameter setting unit, and the binocular parallax "sgr" set up in the second parameter setting unit;
a response intensity operating unit for determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of the measuring point, which is set up in the second parameter setting unit, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a voting unit for voting the response intensity determined in said response intensity operating unit for the coordinates in the voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being set up in said response intensity operating unit,
wherein said motion parallax operating unit, said response intensity operating unit, and said voting unit perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in the first parameter setting unit and said second parameter setting unit.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a twenty-ninth image measurement apparatus comprising:
a response intensity operating unit for determining a response intensity associated with a binocular parallax, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions through observation of predetermine two observation points on an arbitrary measuring point in a predetermined measurement space, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a voting unit for voting the response intensity determined in said response intensity operating unit for coordinates associated with the measuring point and the binocular parallax in a voting space, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a distance between a measuring plane, including the measuring point, and one observation point of said two observation points in an optical axis direction coupling said two observation points, and an azimuth of the measuring plane;
wherein said response intensity operating unit said voting unit perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space.
In the twenty-ninth image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said image measurement apparatus further comprises a detecting unit for determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by said voting in the voting space offers a maximal value is determined.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a thirtieth image measurement apparatus comprising:
a parameter setting unit for setting up in form of a parameter an optical axis direction coupling predetermined two observation points for observation of a predetermined measurement space;
a response intensity operating unit for determining a response intensity associated with a binocular parallax, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions through observation on an arbitrary measuring point in the measurement space from said two observation points, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a voting unit for voting the response intensity determined in said response intensity operating unit for coordinates associated with the measuring point and the binocular parallax in a voting space according to the parameter set up in the first parameter setting unit, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a distance between a measuring plane, including the measuring point and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction, and an azimuth of the measuring plane;
wherein said response intensity operating unit and said voting unit perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in said parameter setting unit
In the thirtieth image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said image measurement apparatus further comprises a detection unit for determining a true optical axis direction, and for determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a voting space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the true optical axis direction, in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting is determined on each voting space, and the voting space associated with the true optical axis direction is selected in accordance with information as to the maximal value on the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a thirty-first image measurement apparatus comprising:
a response intensity operating unit for determining a response intensity associated with a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions through observation on an arbitrary measuring point in a measurement space from predetermined two observation points, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a voting unit for voting the response intensity determined in said response intensity operating unit for coordinates associated with the measuring point and the binocular parallax "sgr" in a voting space, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between one observation point of the two observation points and a measuring plane, including the measuring point, and an azimuth of the measuring plane;
wherein said response intensity operating unit and said voting unit perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space.
In the thirty-first image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said image measurement apparatus further comprises a detection unit for determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between one observation point of said two observation points and the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by said voting offers a maximal value is determined in the voting space.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement apparatuses, a thirty-second image measurement apparatus comprising:
a parameter setting unit for setting up in form of a parameter an optical axis direction coupling predetermined two observation points for observation of a predetermined measurement space;
a response intensity operating unit for determining a response intensity associated with a binocular parallax, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a voting unit for voting the response intensity determined in the second step for coordinates associated with the measuring point and the binocular parallax in a voting space according to the parameter set up in said parameter setting unit, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between one observation point of said two observation points and a measuring plane including the measuring point, and an azimuth of the measuring plane;
wherein said response intensity operating unit and said voting unit perform operations by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in said parameter setting unit.
In the thirty-second image measurement apparatus as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said image measurement apparatus further comprises a detection unit for determining a true optical axis direction, and for determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a voting space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or a shortest distance between one observation point of said two observation points and the measuring plane, in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by said voting offers a maximal value is determined on each voting space, and a voting space associated with the true optical axis direction relative to the observation point on the measuring point is selected in accordance with information as to the maximal value on the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a first image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program for determining an azimuth of a measuring plane and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on a predetermined observation point, using a compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc}, which is determined by four positions pinf, p0, p1, pc of a measuring point, or an operation equivalent to said compound ratio, where p0 and p1 denote measuring positions at mutually different two measuring times on an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, respectively, pinf denotes a position of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point, which is relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction v between said two measuring times and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between said two measuring times, and pc denotes a position of the measuring point at a superposing time in which a measuring plane including the measuring point is superposed on the observation point in the moving continuous state.
In the first image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, said compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, which are executed by said image measurement program, include an operation using the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point.
In the first image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that in said image measurement program, as said physical quantity indexing the superposing time, a normalized time ntc, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
ntc=tc/xcex94t
where tc denotes a time between the one measuring time of said two measuring times and said superposing time, and xcex94t denotes a time between said two measuring times,
and said normalized time ntc is determined in accordance with the following equation
ntc={pinfp0p1pc}
xe2x80x83or an equation equivalent to the above equation.
In the first image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said image measurement program comprises:
a first step of setting up the physical quantity indexing the superposing time in form of a parameter;
a second step of determining the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time, using said compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, in accordance with the physical quantity indexing the superposing time set up in the first step, the two measuring positions p0 and p1 of the measuring point at the two measuring times or the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, and the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state; and
a third step of determining a polar line associated with the measuring point through a polar transformation of the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time,
wherein said second step and said third step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while a value of said parameter is altered in said first step, and thereafter,
effected is a fourth step of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines intersecting at a cross point and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point in such a manner that cross points of polar lines, which are formed when a plurality of polar lines determined through a repetition of said first to third steps by a plurality of number of times are drawn on a polar line drawing space, are determined.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said third step is a step of determining the polar line, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on a polar line drawing space, and
said fourth step is a step of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first to third steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said image measurement program further comprises a fifth step of setting up a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in the form of a second parameter,
said second step is a step of determining the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time using the physical quantity indexing the superposing time, which is set up in said first step, the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, the motion parallax xcfx84, which is set up in said fifth step, and the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state,
said third step is a step of determining a polar line associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on a polar line drawing space,
said second step and the third step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said parameters are altered in said first step and said fifth step, and
said fourth step is a step of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of said first, fifth, second and third steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value is determined, instead of determination of said cross point.
In the first image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said image measurement program comprises:
a first step of setting up the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state through setting up the moving direction v in form of a first parameter;
a second step of setting up the physical quantity indexing the superposing time in form of a second parameter;
a third step of determining the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time, using said compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, in accordance with the position pinf set up in said first step, the physical quantity indexing the superposing time set up in the second step, and the two measuring positions p0 and p1 of the measuring point at the two measuring times or the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point; and
a fourth step of determining a polar line associated with the measuring point through a polar transformation of the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time,
wherein said third step and said fourth step of said first step to said fourth step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said first parameter and said second parameter are altered in said first step and said second step, and thereafter,
effected is a fifth step of determining a true moving direction, and of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines intersecting at a cross point determined on a polar line drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point in such a manner that cross points of polar lines, which are formed when a plurality of polar lines determined through a repetition of said first to fourth steps are drawn on an associated polar line drawing space of a plurality of polar line drawing spaces according to said first parameter, are determined on each polar line drawing space, and a polar line drawing space associated with the true moving direction relative to said observation point on said measuring point is selected in accordance with information as to a number of polar lines intersecting at the cross points.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said fourth step is a step of determining the polar line, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on the polar line drawing space,
said fifth step is a step of determining the true moving direction, and of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a polar line drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first to fourth steps offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each polar line drawing space, and a polar line drawing space associated with the true moving direction is selected in accordance with information as to a maximal value at the maximal point.
It is also preferable the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said image measurement program further comprises a sixth step of setting up a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in the form of a third parameter,
said third step is a step of determining the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time using the position pinf, which is set up in said first step, the physical quantity indexing the superposing time, which is set up in said second step, the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, and the motion parallax xcfx84, which is set up in said sixth step,
said fourth step is a step of determining a polar line associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on a polar line drawing space,
said third step and the fourth step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said parameters ate altered in said second step and said sixth step, and
said fifth step is a step of determining the true moving direction, and of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a polar line drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of the first, second, sixth, third and fourth steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each polar line drawing space, and a polar line drawing space associated with the true moving direction is selected in accordance with information as to a maximal value at the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a second image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program for determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from a predetermined observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of two measuring times, using a compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc}, which is determined by four positions pinf, p0 p1, pc of a measuring point, or an operation equivalent to said compound ratio, and an inner product (nsxc2x7v) of the azimuth ns of the measuring plane and a moving direction v, where p0 and p1 denote measuring positions at mutually different two measuring times on an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, respectively, v denotes a moving direction between said two measuring times, which is relative with respect to the observation point, pinf denotes a position of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point, which is relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction v between said two measuring times and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between said two measuring times, pc denotes a position of the measuring point at a superposing time in which a measuring plane including the measuring point is superposed on the observation point in the moving continuous state, and ns denotes the azimuth of the measuring plane.
In the second image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, said compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, which are executed by said image measurement program, include an operation using the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1, at the two measuring times on the measuring point.
In the second image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that in said image measurement program, as the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, a normalization shortest distance nds, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
xe2x80x83nds=ds/xcex94x
and said normalization shortest distance nds is determined in accordance with the following equation,
nds=ntc(nsxc2x7v)
using a normalized time ntc, which is expressed by the following equation, and the inner product (nsxc2x7v)
ntc=tc/xcex94t
where ds denotes a shortest distance between the observation point and the measuring plane at one measuring time of said two measuring times, tc denotes a time between the one measuring time of said two measuring times and said superposing time, xcex94x denotes a moving distance of the measuring point, which is relative to the observation point, between said two measuring times, and xcex94t denotes a time between said two measuring times.
In the second image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said image measurement program comprises:
a first step of setting up the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance in form of a first parameter;
a second step of setting up the inner product (nsxc2x7v) in form of a second parameter;
a third step of determining the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time, using said compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, in accordance with the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance set up in the first step, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) set up in the second step, the two measuring positions p0 and p1 of the measuring point at the two measuring times or the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, and the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state;
a fourth step of determining a polar line associated with the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time through a polar transformation of the position pc, and
a fifth step of determining a point on the polar line, said point being given with an angle r with respect to the moving direction v,
r=cosxe2x88x921(nsxc2x7v)
wherein said third step to said fifth step, of said first step to said fifth step, are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said first parameter and said second parameter are altered in said first step and said second step, so that a curved line, which couples a plurality of points determined through an execution of said fifth step as to one measuring point by a plurality of number of times wherein a value of said first parameter is identical and a value of said second parameter is varied, is determined on the plurality of measuring points for each value of said first parameter, and thereafter,
effected is a sixth step of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines intersecting at a cross point and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from said observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times in such a manner that cross points of curved lines, which are formed when a plurality of curved lines determined through a repetition of said first to fifth steps by a plurality of number of times are drawn on a curved line drawing space, are determined.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said fifth step is a step of determining said point, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with said point for a point associated with said point in said curved line drawing space,
said sixth step is a step of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first to fifth steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said image measurement program further comprises a seventh step of setting up a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in the form of a third parameter,
said third step is a step of determining the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time using the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance set up in the first step, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) set up in the second step, the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, the motion parallax xcfx84, which is set up in said seventh step, and the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state,
said fifth step is a step of determining said point on a polar line associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of a measuring point associated with said point on the polar line for a point associated with said point on the polar line in said curved line drawing space,
said third step to said fifth step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in said first step, said second step and said seventh step, and
said sixth step is a step of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of said first, second, seventh and third to fifth steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value is determined, instead of determination of said cross point.
In the second image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said image measurement program comprises:
a first step of setting up the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state through setting up the moving direction v in form of a first parameter;
a second step of setting up the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance in form of a second parameter;
a third step of setting up the inner product (nsxc2x7v) in form of a third parameter;
a fourth step of determining the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time, using said compound ratio {pinfp0p1pc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, in accordance with the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state, which is set up in said first step, the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, which is set up in the second step, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) set up in the third step, and the two measuring positions p0 and p1 of the measuring point at the two measuring times or the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions. p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point,; and
a fifth step of determining a polar line associated with the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time through a polar transformation of the position pc, and
a sixth step of determining a point on the polar line, said point being given with an angle r with respect to the moving direction v,
r=cosxe2x88x921(nsxc2x7v)
wherein said fourth step to said sixth step, of said first step to said sixth step, are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said first parameter to said third parameter are altered in said first step to said third step, so that a curved line, which couples a plurality of points determined through an execution of said sixth step as to one measuring point by a plurality of number of times wherein a value of said first parameter is identical and a value of said second parameter is identical, and a value of said third parameter is varied, is determined on the plurality of measuring points for each combination of a respective value of said first parameter and a respective value of said second parameter, and thereafter,
effected is a seventh step of determining a true moving direction, and of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines intersecting at a cross point determined on a curved line drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times in such a manner that cross points of curved lines, which are formed when a plurality of curved lines determined through a repetition of said first to sixth steps are drawn on an associated curved line drawing space of a plurality of curved line drawing spaces according to said first parameter, are determined on each curved line drawing space, and a curved line drawing space associated with the true moving direction relative to said observation point on said measuring point is selected in accordance with information as to a number of curved lines intersecting at the cross points.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said sixth step is a step of determining said point, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with said point for points in the curved line drawing space wherein a curved line including said point is drawn,
said seventh step is a step of determining the true moving direction, and of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a curved line drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first to sixth steps offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each curved line drawing space, and a curved line drawing space associated with the true moving direction is selected in accordance with information as to a maximal value at the maximal point.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said image measurement program further comprises a eighth step of setting up a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in the form of a fourth parameter,
said fourth step is a step of determining the position pc of the measuring point at the superposing time using the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state, which is set up in said first step, the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, which is set up in the second step, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) set up in the third step, the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is set up in said eighth step,
said sixth step is a step of determining said point associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of a measuring point associated with said point on the polar line for points in the curved line drawing space,
said fourth to sixth steps are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said parameters are altered in said first, second, third and eighth steps, and
said seventh step is a step of determining the true moving direction, and of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a curved line drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of the first, second, third, eighth steps, and the fourth to sixth steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each curved line drawing space, and a curved line drawing space associated with the true moving direction is selected in accordance with information as to a maximal value at the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a third image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program for determining an azimuth of a measuring plane and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from a predetermined observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of two measuring times, using a simple ratio(pinfp0p1), which is determined by three positions pinf, p0, p1 of a measuring point, or an operation equivalent to said simple ratio, where p0 and p1 denote measuring positions at mutually different two measuring times on an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, respectively, v denotes a moving direction between said two measuring times, which is relative with respect to the observation point, and pinf denotes a position of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point, which is relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction v between said two measuring times and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between said two measuring times.
In the third image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, said simple ratio (pinfp0p1) or the operation equivalent to said simple ratio, which are executed by said image measurement program, include an operation using the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point.
In the third image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that in said image measurement program, as the positions pinf, p0, p1 of the measuring point, positions projected on a sphere are adopted, and as said physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, a normalization shortest distance nds which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
nds=dsxcex94x
where ds denotes a shortest distance between the observation point and the measuring plane at one measuring time of said two measuring times, and xcex94x denotes a moving distance of the measuring point, which is relative to the observation point, between said two measuring times,
a first step of setting up the normalization shortest distance nds in form of a parameter;
a second step of determining a radius R defined by the following equation or the equivalent equation;
R=cosxe2x88x921(nds/(pinfp0p1))
xe2x80x83using the normalization shortest distance nds set up in the first step and the simple ratio (pinfp0p1) or the operation equivalent to said simple ratio, and
a third step of determining a small circle of a radius R taking as a center a measuring position of the measuring point at one measuring time of said two measuring times,
wherein said second step and said third step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while the parameter is altered in said first step, and thereafter,
effected is a fourth step of determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles intersecting at a cross point and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that cross points of small circles, which are formed when a plurality of small circles determined through a repetition of said first to third steps by a plurality of number of times are drawn on a small circle drawing space, are determined.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said third step is a step of determining said small circle, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with said small circle for each point on a locus of the small circle, which is formed when the small circle thus determined is drawn on a small circle drawing space,
said fourth step is a step of determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first to third steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said image measurement program further comprises a fifth step of setting up a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in form of a second parameter,
said second step is a step of determining the radius R using the normalization shortest distance nds set up in the first step, the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state, the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, and the motion parallax xcfx84, which is set up in said fifth step,
said third step is a step of determining said small circle associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of a measuring point associated with said small circle for each point on a locus of the small circle, which is formed when the small circle thus determined is drawn on a small circle drawing space,
said second step and said third step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in said first step and said fifth step, and
said fourth step is a step of determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of said first, fifth, second and third steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value is determined, instead of determination of said cross point.
In the third image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that in said image measurement program, as the positions pinf, p0, p1 of the measuring point, positions projected on a sphere are adopted, and as said physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, a normalization shortest distance nds, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
nds=ds/xcex94x
where ds denotes a shortest distance between the observation point and the measuring plane at one measuring time of said two measuring times, and xcex94x denotes a moving distance of the measuring point, which is relative to the observation point, between said two measuring times,
a first step of setting up the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state through setting up the moving direction v in form of a first parameter;
a second step of setting up the normalization shortest distance nds in form of a second parameter;
a third step of determining a radius R defined by the following equation or the equivalent equation;
R=cosxe2x88x921(nds/(pinfp0p1))
xe2x80x83using the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state, which is set up in the first step, the normalization shortest distance nds set up in the second step and the simple ratio (pinfp0p1) or the operation equivalent to said simple ratio, and
a fourth step of determining a small circle of a radius R taking as a center a measuring position of the measuring point at one measuring time of said two measuring times,
wherein said third step and said fourth step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of the first and second parameters are altered in said first step and said second step, and thereafter,
effected is a fifth step of determining a true moving direction, and of determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles intersecting at a cross point determined on a small circle drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that cross points of small circles, which are formed when a plurality of small circles determined through a repetition of said first to fourth steps are drawn on an associated small circle drawing space of a plurality of small circle drawing spaces according to said first parameter, are determined on each small circle drawing space, and a small circle drawing space associated with the true moving direction relative to said observation point on said measuring point is selected in accordance with information as to a number of small circles intersecting at the cross points.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said fourth step is a step of determining said small circle, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with said small circle for each point on a locus of the small circle, which is formed when the small circle thus determined is drawn on a small circle drawing space,
said fifth step is a step of determining a true moving direction, and of determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a small circle drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first to fourth steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each small circle drawing space, and a small circle drawing space associated with the true moving direction is selected in accordance with information as to the maximal value on the maximal point.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said image measurement program further comprises a sixth step of setting up a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in form of a third parameter,
said second step is a step of determining the radius R using the position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state, which is set up in said first step, the normalization shortest distance nds set up in the second step, the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, and the motion parallax xcfx84, which is set up in said fifth step,
said fourth step is a step of determining said small circle associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of a measuring point associated with said small circle for each point on a locus of the small circle, which is formed when the small circle thus determined is drawn on a small circle drawing space associated with the small circle,
said third step and said fourth step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in said first step, said second step and said sixth step, and
said fifth step is a step of determining a true moving direction, and of determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a small circle drawing space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first, second, sixth, third and fourth steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each small circle drawing space, and a small circle drawing space associated with the true moving direction is selected in accordance with information as to the maximal value on the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a fourth image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program for determining a physical quantity indexing a distance between a predetermined observation point and a measuring point at one measuring time of two measuring times, using a simple ratio (pinfp0p1), which is determined by three positions pinf, p0, p1 of the measuring point, or an operation equivalent to said simple ratio, where p0 and p1 denote measuring positions at mutually different two measuring times on an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, respectively, and pinf denotes a position of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point, which is relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction v between said two measuring times and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between said two measuring times.
In the fourth image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, said simple ratio (pinfp0p1) or the operation equivalent to said simple ratio, which are executed by said image measurement program, include an operation using the measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, and a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, instead of the two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point.
In the fourth image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that in said image measurement program, as the physical quantity indexing the distance, a normalized distance nd0, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
nd0=d0/xcex94x
where d0 denotes a distance between the observation point and the measuring point at one measuring time of the two measuring times, and xcex94x denotes a moving distance of the measuring point between said two measuring times with respect to the observation point,
and said normalized distance nds0 is determined in accordance with the following equation
nd0=(pinfp0p1)
xe2x80x83or an equation equivalent to the above equation.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a fifth image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program comprising:
a first step of setting up coordinates in a voting space in form of a parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which a measuring plane, including an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, is superposed on the observation point, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane, in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point inside the measurement space, said measuring point being relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction relative with respect to the observation point between mutually different two measuring times on the measuring point and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between said two measuring times;
a second step of determining a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in accordance with a measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, a position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state, and the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in the first step;
a third step of determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of the measuring point in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a fourth step of voting the response intensity determined in the third step for the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in the first step,
wherein the second step to the fourth step, of the first to fourth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in the first step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a sixth image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a first parameter a moving direction v of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, said moving direction being relative with respect to the observation point between mutually different two measuring times, and setting up a position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point is continued in a direction identical to the moving direction v and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between the two measuring times;
a second step of setting up coordinates in a voting space according to the first parameter in form of a second parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which a measuring plane including the measuring point is superposed on the observation point, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane;
a third step of determining a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in accordance with a measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, a position pinf set up in the first step, and the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in the second step;
a fourth step of determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of the measuring point in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a fifth step of voting the response intensity determined in the fourth step for the coordinates in the voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being set up in the second step,
wherein the third step to the fifth step, of the first to fifth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in the first step and the second step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a seventh image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program comprising:
a first step of setting up coordinates in a voting space in form of a parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between a predetermined observation point inside a predetermined measurement space for observation of the measurement space and a measuring plane, including an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point inside the measurement space, at one measuring time of mutually different two measuring times, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane;
a second step of determining a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in accordance with a measuring position p0 at one measuring time of the two measuring times on the measuring point, a position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction relative with respect to the observation point between mutually different two measuring times and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between said two measuring times, and the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in the first step;
a third step of determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of the measuring point in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a fourth step of voting the response intensity determined in the third step for the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in the first step,
wherein the second step to the fourth step, of the first to fourth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in the first step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, an eighth image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a first parameter a moving direction v of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, said moving direction being relative with respect to the observation point between mutually different two measuring times, and setting up a position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point is continued in a direction identical to the moving direction v and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between the two measuring times;
a second step of setting up coordinates in a voting space according to the first parameter in form of a second parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to a measuring plane including the measuring point at one measuring time of the two measuring times, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane;
a third step of determining a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in accordance with a measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, a position pinf set up in the first step, and the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in the second step;
a fourth step of determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of the measuring point in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a fifth step of voting the response intensity determined in the fourth step for the coordinates in the voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being set up in the second step,
wherein the third step to the fifth step, of the first to fifth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in the first step and the second step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a ninth image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a parameter a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions p0 and p1 at mutually different two measuring times, of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space;
a second step of determining coordinates in a voting space, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which a measuring plane, including the measuring point, is superposed on the observation point, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane, in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point, said measuring point being relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction relative with respect to the observation point between the two measuring times on the measuring point and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between the two measuring times, in accordance with a measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, a position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in the moving continuous state, and the motion parallax xcfx84 set up in the first step;
a third step of determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of the measuring point, which is set up in the first step, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a fourth step of voting the response intensity determined in the third step for the coordinates in the voting space, said coordinates being set up in the second step,
wherein the second step to the fourth step, of the first to fourth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in the first step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a tenth image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a first parameter a moving direction v of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, said moving direction being relative with respect to the observation point between mutually different two measuring times, and setting up a position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point is continued in a direction identical to the moving direction v and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between the two measuring times;
a second step of setting up in form of a second parameter a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point;
a third step of determining coordinates in a voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which a measuring plane, including the measuring point, is superposed on the observation point, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane, in the moving continuous state, in accordance with a measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on the measuring point, a position pinf set up in the first step, and the motion parallax xcfx84 set up in the second step;
a fourth step of determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of the measuring point, which is set up in the second step, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a fifth step of voting the response intensity determined in the fourth step for the coordinates in the voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being set up in the third step,
wherein the third step to the fifth step, of the first to fifth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in the first step and the second step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, an eleventh image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a parameter a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions p0 and p1 at mutually different two measuring times on the measuring point, of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space;
a second step of determining coordinates in a voting space, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to a measuring plane including the measuring point at one measuring time of the two measuring times, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane, in accordance with a measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on said measuring point, a position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point, said measuring point being relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction relative with respect to the observation point between the two measuring times on the measuring point and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between the two measuring times, and the motion parallax xcfx84 set up in the first step;
a third step of determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of the measuring point, which is set up in the first step, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a fourth step of voting the response intensity determined in the third step for the coordinates in the voting space, said coordinates being set up in the second step,
wherein the second step to the fourth step, of the first to fourth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in the first step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a twelfth image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a first parameter a moving direction v of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, said moving direction being relative with respect to the observation point between mutually different two measuring times, and setting up a position pinf of the measuring point after an infinite time elapses in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point is continued in a direction identical to the moving direction v and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between the two measuring times;
a second step of setting up in form of a second parameter a motion parallax xcfx84, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions p0 and p1 at the two measuring times on the measuring point;
a third step of determining coordinates in a voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to a measuring plane including the measuring point at one measuring time of the two measuring times, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane, in the moving continuous state, in accordance with a measuring position p0 at one measuring time of said two measuring times on the measuring point, a position pinf set up in the first step, and the motion parallax xcfx84 set up in the second step;
a fourth step of determining a response intensity associated with the motion parallax xcfx84 of the measuring point, which is set up in the second step, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a fifth step of voting the response intensity determined in the fourth step for the coordinates in the voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being set up in the third step,
wherein the third step to the fifth step, of the first to fifth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in the first step and the second step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a thirteenth image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program comprising:
a first step of determining a response intensity associated with a motion parallax, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions at mutually different two measuring times, of an arbitrary measuring point in a predetermined measurement space, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from a predetermined observation point at mutually different two measuring times; and
a second step of voting the response intensity determined in the first step for coordinates associated with the measuring point and the motion parallax in a voting space, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which a measuring plane, including the measuring point, is superposed on the observation point, and an azimuth of the measuring plane, in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point, said measuring point being relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction relative with respect to the observation point between the two measuring times on the measuring point and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between the two measuring times;
wherein the first step and the second step are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space.
In the thirteenth image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said image measurement program further comprises a third step of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by said voting in the voting space offers a maximal value is determined.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a fourteenth image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a parameter a moving direction of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, said moving direction being relative with respect to the observation point between mutually different two measuring times;
a second step of determining a response intensity associated with a motion parallax, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a third step of voting the response intensity determined in the second step for coordinates associated with the measuring point and the motion parallax in a voting space according to the parameter set up in the first step, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which a measuring plane, including the measuring point, is superposed on the observation point, and an azimuth of the measuring plane, in a moving continuous state wherein it is expected that a movement of the measuring point, said measuring point being relative with respect to the observation point, is continued in a direction identical to a moving direction relative with respect to the observation point between the two measuring times on the measuring point and at a velocity identical to a moving velocity between the two measuring times;
wherein the second step and the third step, of the first to third steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in the first step.
In the fourteenth image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said image measurement program further comprises a fourth step of determining a true moving direction relative to the observation point on the measuring point, and of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a voting space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a superposing time in which the measuring plane is superposed on the observation point, in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting is determined on each voting space, and the voting space associated with the true moving direction is selected in accordance with information as to the maximal value on the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a fifteenth image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program comprising:
a first step of determining a response intensity associated with a motion parallax, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions at mutually different two measuring times, of an arbitrary measuring point in a predetermined measurement space, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from a predetermined observation point at mutually different two measuring times; and
a second step of voting the response intensity determined in the first step for coordinates associated with the measuring point and the motion parallax in a voting space, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to a measuring plane, including the measuring point, at one measuring time of the two measuring times, and an azimuth of the measuring plane;
wherein the first step and the second step are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space.
In the fifteenth image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said image measurement program further comprises a third step of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by said voting offers a maximal value is determined in the voting space.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a sixteenth image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a parameter a moving direction of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, said moving direction being relative with respect to the observation point between mutually different two measuring times;
a second step of determining a response intensity associated with a motion parallax, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions at the two measuring times on the measuring point, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from the observation point at the two measuring times; and
a third step of voting the response intensity determined in the second step for coordinates associated with the measuring point and the motion parallax in a voting space according to the parameter set up in the first step, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from the observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times, including the measuring point, and an azimuth of the measuring plane;
wherein the second step and the third step, of the first to third steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in the first step.
In the sixteenth image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said image measurement program further comprises a fourth step of determining a true moving direction, and of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a voting space associated with the true moving direction, and/or a shortest distance from the observation point to the measuring plane at one measuring time of the two measuring times, in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by said voting offers a maximal value is determined on each voting space, and a voting space associated with the true moving direction relative to the observation point on the measuring point is selected in accordance with information as to the maximal value on the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a seventeenth image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program for determining an azimuth of a measuring plane and/or a physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of predetermined two observation points in an optical axis direction v coupling said two observation points, using a compound ratio {paxis pRpLpc}, which is determined by four positions paxis, pR, pL, pc, or an operation equivalent to said compound ratio, where pR and pL denote measuring positions through observation of said two observation points on an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from said two observation points inside the measurement space, respectively, paxis denotes a position of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction v, including the measuring point, and pc denotes a position of an intersection point with said straight line on an observation plane extending in parallel to a measuring plane including the measuring point, including one observation point of said two observation points.
In the seventeenth image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, said compound ratio {paxispRpLpc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, which are executed by said image measurement program, include an operation using the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points.
In the seventeenth image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that in said image measurement program, as the physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction, a normalized distance ndc, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
ndc=dc/xcex94xLR
where dc denotes a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction, and xcex94xLR denotes a distance between said two observation points,
and said normalized distance ndc is determined in accordance with the following equation
ndc={paxispRpLpc}
xe2x80x83or an equation equivalent to the above equation.
In the seventeenth image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said image measurement program comprising:
a first step of setting up the physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in form of a parameter;
a second step of determining the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane, using said compound ratio {paxispRpLpc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, in accordance with the physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction set up in the first step, the two measuring positions pR and pL of the measuring point through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points or the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL, and the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point; and
a third step of determining a polar line associated with the measuring point through a polar transformation of the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane,
wherein said second step and said third step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while a value of said parameter is altered in said first step, and thereafter,
effected is a fourth step of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines intersecting at a cross point and/or a physical quantity indexing said physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in such a manner that cross points of polar lines, which are formed when a plurality of polar lines determined through a repetition of said first to third steps by a plurality of number of times are drawn on a polar line drawing space, are determined.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said third step is a step of determining the polar line, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on a polar line drawing space, and
said fourth step is a step of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or said physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first to third steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity, said image measurement program further comprises a fifth step of setting up a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in the form of a second parameter,
said second step is a step of determining the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane using the physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction which is set up in said first step, the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, the binocular parallax "sgr", which is set up in said fifth step, and the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point,
said third step is a step of determining a polar line associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on a polar line drawing space,
said second step and the third step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said parameters are altered in said first step and said fifth step, and
said fourth step is a step of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or said physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of said first, fifth, second and third steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value is determined, instead of determination of said cross point.
In the seventeenth image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said image measurement program comprises:
a first step of setting up the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point through setting up the optical axis direction v in form of a first parameter;
a second step of setting up the physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in form of a second parameter;
a third step of determining the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane, using said compound ratio {paxispRpLpc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, in accordance with the position paxis set up in said first step, the physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction set up in the second step, and the two measuring positions pR and pL of the measuring point through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points or the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points; and
a fourth step of determining a polar line associated with the measuring point through a polar transformation of the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane,
wherein said third step and said fourth step of said first step to said fourth step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said first parameter and said second parameter are altered in said first step and said second step, and thereafter,
effected is a fifth step of determining a true optical axis direction, and of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines intersecting at a cross point determined on a polar line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or said physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in such a manner that cross points of polar lines, which are formed when a plurality of polar lines determined through a repetition of said first to fourth steps are drawn on an associated polar line drawing space of a plurality of polar line drawing spaces according to said first parameter, are determined on each polar line drawing space, and a polar line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction relative to said observation point on said measuring point is selected in accordance with information as to a number of polar lines intersecting at the cross points.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said fourth step is a step of determining the polar line, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on the polar line drawing space,
said fifth step is a step of determining the true optical axis direction, and of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a polar line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction and/or said physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first to fourth steps offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each polar line drawing space, and a polar line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction is selected in accordance with information as to a maximal value at the maximal point.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said image measurement program further comprises a sixth step of setting up a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in the form of a third parameter,
said third step is a step of determining the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane using the position paxis, which is set up in said first step, the physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction, which is set up in said second step, the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, and the binocular parallax "sgr", which is set up in said sixth step,
said fourth step is a step of determining a polar line associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of a measuring point associated with the polar line for each point on a locus of the polar line, which is formed when the polar line thus determined is drawn on a polar line drawing space,
said third step and the fourth step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said parameters are altered in said second step and said sixth step, and
said fifth step is a step of determining the true optical axis direction, and of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of polar lines joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a polar line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction and/or said physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of the first, second, sixth, third and fourth steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each polar line drawing space, and a polar line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction is selected in accordance with information as to a maximal value at the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, an eighteenth image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program for determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of predetermined two observation points, using a compound ratio {paxispRpLpc}, which is determined by four positions paxis, pR, pL, Pc of a measuring point, or an operation equivalent to said compound ratio, and an inner product (nsxc2x7v) of the azimuth ns of the measuring plane and an optical axis direction v, where pR and pL denote measuring positions through observation of said two observation points on an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from predetermined two observation points inside the measurement space, respectively, v denotes the optical axis direction coupling said two observation points, paxis denotes a position of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction v, including the measuring point, pc denotes a position of an intersection point with said straight line on an observation plane extending in parallel to a measuring plane including the measuring point, including one observation point of said two observation points, and ns denotes the azimuth of the measuring plane.
In the eighteenth image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, said compound ratio {paxispRpLpc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, which are executed by said image measurement program, include an operation using the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points.
In the eighteenth image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that in said image measurement program, as the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, a normalization shortest distance nds, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
nds=ds/xcex94xLR
and said normalization shortest distance nds is determined in accordance with the following equation,
nds=ndc(nsxc2x7v)
using a normalized distance ndc, which is expressed by the following equation, and the inner product (nsxc2x7v)
ndc=dc/xcex94xLR
where ds denotes a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points, dc denotes a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in an optical axis direction, and xcex94xLR denotes a distance between said two observation points.
In the eighteenth image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said image measurement program comprises:
a first step of setting up the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance in form of a first parameter;
a second step of setting up the inner product (nsxc2x7v) in form of a second parameter;
a third step of determining the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane, using said compound ratio {paxispRpLpc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, in accordance with the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance set up in the first step, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) set up in the second step, the two measuring positions pR and pL of the measuring point through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points or the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, and the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point;
a fourth step of determining a polar line associated with the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane through a polar transformation of the position pc, and
a fifth step of determining a point on the polar line, said point being given with an angle r with respect to the optical axis direction v,
r=cosxe2x88x921(nsxc2x7v)
wherein said third step to said fifth step, of said first step to said fifth step, are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said first parameter and said second parameter are altered in said first step and said second step, so that a curved line, which couples a plurality of points determined through an execution of said fifth step as to one measuring point by a plurality of number of times wherein a value of said first parameter is identical and a value of said second parameter is varied, is determined on the plurality of measuring points for each value of said first parameter, and thereafter,
effected is a sixth step of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines intersecting at a cross point and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in such a manner that cross points of curved lines, which are formed when a plurality of curved lines determined through a repetition of said first to fifth steps by a plurality of number of times are drawn on a curved line drawing space, are determined.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said fifth step is a step of determining said point, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with said point for a point associated with said point in said curved line drawing space,
said sixth step is a step of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of predetermined two observation points in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first to fifth steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined.
It is also preferable the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said image measurement program further comprises a seventh step of setting up a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in the form of a third parameter,
said third step is a step of determining the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane using the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance set up in the first step, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) set up in the second step, the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, the binocular parallax "sgr", which is set up in said seventh step, and the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point,
said fifth step is a step of determining said point on a polar line associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of a measuring point associated with said point on the polar line for a point associated with said point on the polar line in said curved line drawing space,
said third step to said fifth step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in said first step, said second step and said seventh step, and
said sixth step is a step of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of said first, second, seventh and third to fifth steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value is determined, instead of determination of said cross point.
In the eighteenth image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said image measurement program comprises:
a first step of setting up the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point through setting up the optical axis direction v in form of a first parameter;
a second step of setting up the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance in form of a second parameter;
a third step of setting up the inner product (nsxc2x7v) in form of a third parameter;
a fourth step of determining the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane, using said compound ratio {paxispRpLpc} or the operation equivalent to said compound ratio, in accordance with the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point, which is set up in said first step, the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, which is set up in the second step, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) set up in the third step, and the two measuring positions pR and pL of the measuring point through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points or the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points; and
a fifth step of determining a polar line associated with the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane through a polar transformation of the position pc, and
a sixth step of determining a point on the polar line, said point being given with an angle r with respect to the optical axis direction v,
r=cosxe2x88x921(nsxc2x7v)
xe2x80x83wherein said fourth step to said sixth step, of said first step to said sixth step, are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said first parameter to said third parameter are altered in said first step to said third step, so that a curved line, which couples a plurality of points determined through an execution of said sixth step as to one measuring point by a plurality of number of times wherein a value of said first parameter is identical and a value of said second parameter is identical, and a value of said third parameter is varied, is determined on the plurality of measuring points for each combination of a respective value of said first parameter and a respective value of said second parameter, and thereafter,
effected is a seventh step of determining a true optical axis direction, and of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines intersecting at a cross point determined on a curved line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of predetermined two observation points in such a manner that cross points of curved lines, which are formed when a plurality of curved lines determined through a repetition of said first to sixth steps are drawn on an associated curved line drawing space of a plurality of curved line drawing spaces according to said first parameter, are determined on each curved line drawing space, and a curved line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction relative to said observation point on said measuring point is selected in accordance with information as to a number of curved lines intersecting at the cross points.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said sixth step is a step of determining said point, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with said point for points in the curved line drawing space wherein a curved line including said point is drawn,
said seventh step is a step of determining the true optical axis direction, and of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a curved line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of predetermined two observation points in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first to sixth steps offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each curved line drawing space, and a curved line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction is selected in accordance with information as to a maximal value at the maximal point.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said image measurement program further comprises a eighth step of setting up a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in the form of a fourth parameter,
said fourth step is a step of determining the position pc of the intersection point on the observation plane using the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point, which is set up in said first step, the physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, which is set up in the second step, the inner product (nsxc2x7v) set up in the third step, the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is set up in said eighth step,
said sixth step is a step of determining said point associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of a measuring point associated with said point on the polar line for points in the curved line drawing space,
said fourth to sixth steps are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of said parameters are altered in said first, second, third and eighth steps, and
said seventh step is a step of determining the true optical axis direction, and of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of curved lines joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a curved line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of predetermined two observation points in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of the first, second, third, eighth steps, and the fourth to sixth steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each curved line drawing space, and a curved line drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction is selected in accordance with information as to a maximal value at the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a nineteenth image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program for determining an azimuth of a measuring plane and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of predetermined two observation points, using a simple ratio (paxispRpL), which is determined by three positions paxis, pR, pL of a measuring point, or an operation equivalent to said simple ratio, where pR and pL denote measuring positions through observation of said two observation points on an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space, respectively, v denotes an optical axis direction coupling said two observation points, and paxis denotes a position of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction v, including the measuring point.
In the nineteenth image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, said simple ratio (paxispRpL) or the operation equivalent to said simple ratio, which are executed by said image measurement program, include an operation using the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points.
In the nineteenth image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that in said image measurement program, as the positions paxis, pR, pL of the measuring point, positions projected on a sphere are adopted, and as said physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, a normalization shortest distance nds, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
nds=ds/xcex94xLR
where ds denotes a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points, and xcex94xLR denotes a distance between said two observation points,
a first step of setting up the normalization shortest distance nds in form of a parameter;
a second step of determining a radius R defined by the following equation or the equivalent equation;
R=cosxe2x88x921(nds/(paxispRpL)
xe2x80x83using the normalization shortest distance nds set up in the first step and the simple ratio (paxispRpL) or the operation equivalent to said simple ratio, and
a third step of determining a small circle of a radius R taking as a center a measuring position through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points,
wherein said second step and said third step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while the parameter is altered in said first step, and thereafter,
effected is a fourth step of determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles intersecting at a cross point and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that cross points of small circles, which are formed when a plurality of small circles determined through a repetition of said first to third steps by a plurality of number of times are drawn on a small circle drawing space, are determined.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said third step is a step of determining said small circle, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with said small circle for each point on a locus of the small circle, which is formed when the small circle thus determined is drawn on a small circle drawing space,
said fourth step is a step of determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first to third steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said image measurement program further comprises a fifth step of setting up a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in form of a second parameter,
said second step is a step of determining the radius R using the normalization shortest distance nds set up in the first step, the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point, the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, and the binocular parallax "sgr", which is set up in said fifth step,
said third step is a step of determining said small circle associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of a measuring point associated with said small circle for each point on a locus of the small circle, which is formed when the small circle thus determined is drawn on a small circle drawing space,
said second step and said third step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in said first step and said fifth step, and
said fourth step is a step of determining an azimuth nsR of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a normalization shortest distance ndsR on the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of said first, fifth, second and third steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value is determined, instead of determination of said cross point.
In the nineteenth image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that in said image measurement program, as the positions paxis, pR, pL of the measuring point, positions projected on a sphere are adopted, and as said physical quantity indexing the shortest distance, a normalization shortest distance nds, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
nds=ds/xcex94xLR
where ds denotes a shortest distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points, and xcex94xLR denotes a distance between said two observation points,
a first step of setting up the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point through setting up the optical axis direction v in form of a first parameter;
a second step of setting up the normalization shortest distance nds in form of a second parameter;
a third step of determining a radius R defined by the following equation or the equivalent equation;
R=cosxe2x88x921(nds/(paxispRpL))
xe2x80x83using the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point, which is set up in the first step, the normalization shortest distance nds set up in the second step and the simple ratio (paxispRpL) or the operation equivalent to said simple ratio, and
a fourth step of determining a small circle of a radius R taking as a center a measuring position through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points,
wherein said third step and said fourth step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of the first and second parameters are altered in said first step and said second step, and thereafter,
effected is a fifth step of determining a true optical axis direction, and of determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles intersecting at a cross point determined on a small circle drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or a a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that cross points of small circles, which are formed when a plurality of small circles determined through a repetition of said first to fourth steps are drawn on an associated small circle drawing space of a plurality of small circle drawing spaces according to said first parameter, are determined on each small circle drawing space, and a small circle drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction relative to said observation point on said measuring point is selected in accordance with information as to a number of small circles intersecting at the cross points.
In this case, it is preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said fourth step is a step of determining said small circle, and of voting a value associated with intensity of a measuring point associated with said small circle for each point on a locus of the small circle, which is formed when the small circle thus determined is drawn on a small circle drawing space,
said fifth step is a step of determining a true optical axis direction, and of determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a small circle drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first to fourth steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each small circle drawing space, and a small circle drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction is selected in accordance with information as to the maximal value on the maximal point.
It is also preferable that the measuring point appearing on the image has information as to intensity,
said image measurement program further comprises a sixth step of setting up a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in form of a third parameter,
said second step is a step of determining the radius R using the position paxis of said infinite-point of the measuring point, which is set up in said first step, the normalization shortest distance nds set up in the second step, the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, and the binocular parallax "sgr", which is set up in said fifth step,
said fourth step is a step of determining said small circle associated with the measuring point, and determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" on the measuring point, and of voting the response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of a measuring point associated with said small circle for each point on a locus of the small circle, which is formed when the small circle thus determined is drawn on a small circle drawing space associated with the small circle,
said third step and said fourth step are repeated by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in said measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in said first step, said second step and said sixth step, and
said fifth step is a step of determining a true optical axis direction, and of determining an azimuth ns0 of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points associated with a plurality of small circles joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a small circle drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or a normalization shortest distance nds0 on the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting through a repetition of execution of said first, second, sixth, third and fourth steps by a plurality of number of times offers a maximal value, instead of determining of the cross point, is determined on each small circle drawing space, and a small circle drawing space associated with the true optical axis direction is selected in accordance with information as to the maximal value on the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a twentieth image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program for determining a physical quantity indexing a distance between an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from a predetermined observation point inside the measurement space and one observation point of predetermined two observation points, using a simple ratio (paxispRpL), which is determined by three positions paxis, pR, pL of the measuring point, or an operation equivalent to said simple ratio, where pR and pL denote measuring positions through observation of said two observation points on the measuring point, respectively, and paxis denotes a position of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to an optical axis direction v coupling said two observation points, including the measuring point.
In the twentieth image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, said simple ratio (paxispRpL) or the operation equivalent to said simple ratio, which are executed by said image measurement program, include an operation using the measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, and a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, instead of the two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points.
In the twentieth image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that in said image measurement program, as the physical quantity indexing the distance, a normalized distance nd0, which is expressed by the following equation, is adopted,
nd0=d0/xcex94xLR
where d0 denotes a distance between the measuring point and one observation point of said two observation points, and xcex94xLR denotes a distance between said two observation points, and said normalized distance nd0 is determined in accordance with the following equation
nd0=(paxispRpL)
or an equation equivalent to the above equation.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a twenty-first image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program comprising:
a first step of setting up coordinates in a voting space in form of a parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a distance between a measuring plane, including an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measuring space from predetermined two observation points in the measuring space and one observation point of said two observation points in an optical axis direction coupling said two observation points, and an azimuth of the measuring plane;
a second step of determining a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in accordance with a measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, a position paxis of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction, including the measuring point, and the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in the first step;
a third step of determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of the measuring point in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a fourth step of voting the response intensity determined in the third step for the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in the first step,
wherein the second step to the fourth step, of the first to fourth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in the first step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a twenty-second image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a first parameter an optical axis direction v coupling predetermined two observation points through viewing a predetermined measurement space, and setting up a position paxis of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction, including an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing the measuring space from said two observation points;
a second step of setting up coordinates in a voting space according to the first parameter in form of a second parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a distance between a measuring plane, including the measuring point and one observation point of said two observation points in an optical axis direction, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane;
a third step of determining a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in accordance with a measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, a position paxis set up in the first step, and the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in the second step;
a fourth step of determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of the measuring point in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a fifth step of voting the response intensity determined in the fourth step for the coordinates in the voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being set up in the second step,
wherein the third step to the fifth step, of the first to fifth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in the first step and the second step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a twenty-third image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program comprising:
a first step of setting up coordinates in a voting space in form of a parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between one observation point of predetermined two observation points inside a predetermined measurement space for observation of the measurement space and a measuring plane, including an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing the measurement space from the two observation points, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane;
a second step of determining a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in accordance with a measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of the two observation points, a position paxis of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction, including the measuring point, and the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in the first step;
a third step of determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of the measuring point in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a fourth step of voting the response intensity determined in the third step for the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in the first step,
wherein the second step to the fourth step, of the first to fourth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in the first step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a twenty-fourth image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a first parameter an optical axis direction v coupling predetermined two observation points for observation of a predetermined measurement space, and setting up a position paxis of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction, including an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing the measuring space from said two observation points;
a second step of setting up coordinates in a voting space according to the first parameter in form of a second parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance from one observation point of the two observation points to a measuring plane including the measuring point, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane;
a third step of determining a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in accordance with a measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, a position paxis set up in the first step, and the coordinates in the voting space, which is set up in the second step;
a fourth step of determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of the measuring point in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a fifth step of voting the response intensity determined in the fourth step for the coordinates in the voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being set up in the second step,
wherein the third step to the fifth step, of the first to fifth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in the first step and the second step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a twenty-fifth image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a parameter a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions pR and pL of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from predetermined two observation points inside the measurement space;
a second step of determining coordinates in a voting space, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a distance between a measuring plane, including the measuring point and one observation point of said two observation points in an optical axis direction, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane;
a third step of determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of the measuring point, which is set up in the first step, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a fourth step of voting the response intensity determined in the third step for the coordinates in the voting space, said coordinates being set up in the second step,
wherein the second step to the fourth step, of the first to fourth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in the first step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a twenty-sixth image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a first parameter an optical axis direction v coupling predetermined two observation points for observation of a predetermined measurement space, and setting up a position paxis of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction, including an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing the measuring space from said two observation points;
a second step of setting up in form of a second parameter a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points;
a third step of determining coordinates in a voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a distance between a measuring plane, including the measuring point and one observation point of said two observation points in an optical axis direction, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane, in accordance with a measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of the two observation points, a position paxis set up in the first step, and the binocular parallax "sgr" set up in the second step;
a fourth step of determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of the measuring point, which is set up in the second step, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a fifth step of voting the response intensity determined in the fourth step for the coordinates in the voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being set up in the third step,
wherein the third step to the fifth step, of the first to fifth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in the first step and the second step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a twenty-seventh image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a parameter a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions pR and pL of an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing a predetermined measurement space from predetermined two observation points inside the measurement space;
a second step of determining coordinates in a voting space, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between one observation point of the two observation points and a measuring plane including the measuring point, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane, in accordance with a measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of said two observation points, a position paxis of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction, including the measuring point, and the binocular parallax "sgr" set up in the first step;
a third step of determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of the measuring point, which is set up in the first step, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a fourth step of voting the response intensity determined in the third step for the coordinates in the voting space, said coordinates being set up in the second step,
wherein the second step to the fourth step, of the first to fourth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in the first step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a twenty-eighth image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a first parameter an optical axis direction v coupling predetermined two observation points for observation of a predetermined measurement space, and setting up a position paxis of an infinite-point on a straight line extending in a direction identical to the optical axis direction, including an arbitrary measuring point appearing on an image obtained through viewing the measuring space from said two observation points;
a second step of setting up in form of a second parameter a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions pR and pL through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points;
a third step of determining coordinates in a voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between one observation point of the two observation points and a measuring plane including the measuring point, and an azimuth ns of the measuring plane, in accordance with a measuring position pR through observation on said measuring point from one observation point of the two observation points, a position paxis set up in the first step, and the binocular parallax "sgr" set up in the second step;
a fourth step of determining a response intensity associated with the binocular parallax "sgr" of the measuring point, which is set up in the second step, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a fifth step of voting the response intensity determined in the fourth step for the coordinates in the voting space according to the first parameter, said coordinates being set up in the third step,
wherein the third step to the fifth step, of the first to fifth steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while values of the parameters are altered in the first step and the second step.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a twenty-ninth image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program comprising:
a first step of determining a response intensity associated with a binocular parallax, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions through observation of predetermine two observation points on an arbitrary measuring point in a predetermined measurement space, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a second step of voting the response intensity determined in the first step for coordinates associated with the measuring point and the binocular parallax in a voting space, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a distance between a measuring plane, including the measuring point, and one observation point of said two observation points in an optical axis direction coupling said two observation points, and an azimuth of the measuring plane;
wherein the first step and the second step are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space.
In the twenty-ninth image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said image measurement program further comprises a third step of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by said voting in the voting space offers a maximal value is determined.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a thirtieth image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a parameter an optical axis direction coupling predetermined two observation points for observation of a predetermined measurement space;
a second step of determining a response intensity associated with a binocular parallax, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions through observation on an arbitrary measuring point in the measurement space from said two observation points, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a third step of voting the response intensity determined in the second step for coordinates associated with the measuring point and the binocular parallax in a voting space according to the parameter set up in the first step, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a distance between a measuring plane, including the measuring point and one observation point of said two observation points in the optical axis direction, and an azimuth of the measuring plane;
wherein the second step and the third step, of the first to third steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in the first step.
In the thirtieth image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said image measurement program further comprises a fourth step of determining a true optical axis direction, and of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a voting space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or a physical quantity indexing a physical quantity indexing a distance between the measuring plane and one observation point of said two observation points in the true optical axis direction, in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by a voting is determined on each voting space, and the voting space associated with the true optical axis direction is selected in accordance with information as to the maximal value on the maximal point.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a thirty-first image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program comprising:
a first step of determining a response intensity associated with a binocular parallax "sgr", which is a positional difference between two measuring positions through observation on an arbitrary measuring point in a measurement space from predetermined two observation points, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a second step of voting the response intensity determined in the first step for coordinates associated with the measuring point and the binocular parallax "sgr" in a voting space, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between one observation point of the two observation points and a measuring plane, including the measuring point, and an azimuth of the measuring plane;
wherein the first step and the second step are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space.
In the thirty-first image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said image measurement program further comprises a third step of determining an azimuth ns of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points joining a voting for a maximal point and/or a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between one observation point of said two observation points and the measuring plane in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by said voting offers a maximal value is determined in the voting space.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides, of image measurement program storage media, a thirty-second image measurement program storage medium storing an image measurement program comprising:
a first step of setting up in form of a parameter an optical axis direction coupling predetermined two observation points for observation of a predetermined measurement space;
a second step of determining a response intensity associated with a binocular parallax, which is a positional difference between two measuring positions through observation on said measuring point from said two observation points, in accordance with two images obtained through viewing the measurement space from said two observation points; and
a third step of voting the response intensity determined in the second step for coordinates associated with the measuring point and the binocular parallax in a voting space according to the parameter set up in the first step, said coordinates being defined by a physical quantity indexing a shortest distance between one observation point of said two observation points and a measuring plane including the measuring point, and an azimuth of the measuring plane;
wherein the second step and the third step, of the first to third steps, are effected by a plurality of number of times on a plurality of measuring points in the measurement space, while a value of the parameter is altered in the first step.
In the thirty-second image measurement program storage medium as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said image measurement program further comprises a fourth step of determining a true optical axis direction, and of determining an azimuth of a measuring plane including a plurality of measuring points joining a voting for a maximal point determined on a voting space associated with the true optical axis direction, and/or a shortest distance between one observation point of said two observation points and the measuring plane, in such a manner that a maximal point wherein a value by said voting offers a maximal value is determined on each voting space, and a voting space associated with the true optical axis direction relative to the observation point on the measuring point is selected in accordance with information as to the maximal value on the maximal point.